


It’s a Part of the Plan

by lengfeiLee



Series: A New Road [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: "Kylo Ren or Ben Solo" self-identification, Anakin isn't happy about Rey burying his lightsaber, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fix-It, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylux have a very healthy relationship, Loss of Powers, M/M, Millicent is alive, Millicent the cat - Freeform, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Protective Kylo Ren, Self-Sacrifice, Straight guys turn to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee
Summary: What happened in TRoS is a well-planned strategy designed by Kylo and Hux.**GENERAL HUX accidentally intercepted a hologram from PALPATINE to PRYDE.  To save the First Order, he had no choice but to join forces with the SUPREME LEADER KYLO REN. Together, they must destroy the old emperor and his Final Order, and weaken the Resistance, to achieve their common goal of bringing a new order to the galaxy.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Dopheld Mitaka/Masir Trach
Series: A New Road [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576402
Comments: 37
Kudos: 225





	1. Chapter 1

General Hux couldn’t believe what he just watched.  
At his young age, he watched many holo records of the Sith and Galactic Emperor. They’re histories and legends, but none of them is real present anymore. He kept thinking that way until he intercepted a hologram.  
A hologram sent by Palpatine himself to Pryde.  
The return of Pryde is like a return of an old nightmare to Armitage Hux. He knew this imperial officer when he was a boy, one of his abusers that he desperate to get rid of. When Snoke was alive, he directly obeyed the former Supreme Leader, so he almost could ignore Pryde. However, after the battle of Crait, Kylo Ren, their new Supreme Leader, brought Pryde to the fore. To be honest, Ren didn’t hurt him again after what happened in the shuttle on Crait, they even collaborated two or three success battles, but that didn’t mean he treated him well. Ren never trusted him, and vice versa. Hux was sure that he will not be eliminated by Ren in a short time, so he focused more on Pryde at present.  
Here is what he found: a coded hologram.  
Hux couldn't locate where the hologram came from, he should find a more professional technician to decipher, but that’s too risky. He only decoded sporadic words of the entire hologram, but the information was enough to make him tremble with fear.  
“A new Sith empire”, “rule the galaxy again”, “induce Kylo Ren to find me”, “the First Order to the Final Order”…  
They are stealing the First Order from him! The First Order is his accomplishment, his career, and his everything. He couldn’t stand by and let this happened, but what else can he do? Pryde was already difficult to deal with, let alone add a powerful Sith Lord. It’s impossible to fight them alone. If Ren… no, he’ll never believe his words.  
**  
After a regular meeting, Kylo Ren stopped Hux’s leaving.  
“How may I serve you, Supreme Leader?”  
“What ’re you hiding from me, general?”  
Ren stood up from his seat, wandering to where Hux sitting.  
“Forgive me, sir, but I don't know what you are talking about.”  
Following Ren’s movement, Hux stood too, straightened his back trying to be calm.  
“There’s no point lying to me. You didn’t hear a word from this meeting. Your mind was erratic. This is not like you. ”  
“Thank you for your concern, sir. I didn't sleep well.”  
“Then, why? Why can’t you sleep?” Kylo Ren suddenly leaned to Hux’s face, staring into his eyes. “You’re in fear, Hux, I can tell. Too much fear even for a coward like you.”  
“I’m not a coward!”  
Hux gritted his teeth. Stupid oaf, he knew nothing about what is happening.  
“Then tell me what scared a brave man to death? Are you planning a usurpation? To whom? Me, or general Pryde, or both?”  
“It's not what you think.” Hux looked around, the meeting room is too public. “We can’t have this conversation here.”  
“Don't play tricks with me!” Kylo Ren shouted, raising his hand pointing at Hux’s nose.  
Hux touched his neck instinctively, but the pain never came.  
Hux chewed his lips nervously. It’s a losing battle. Ren won't believe him, not to speak of helping him save the First Order. Even if Ren believes the old Sith is still alive, he is likely to become Palpatine’s hound dog just like he was to Snoke. No one cares about the First Order like him. If the Order fall, he’ll die with it.  
“I’m waiting, general.”  
Hux made his mind up.  
“Please, Ren,” Hux asked with a firm voice. “If you can only trust me once in your life, this is it.”  
Kylo was shocked. It’s the arrogant general just said “please”?  
“Meet me in my private chamber at 2100. I’ll show you everything I know, believe it or not, it’s up to you. ”  
The young Supreme Leader was silent for a long time and finally nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please play with me at tumblr (ID is the same "lengfeilee") if you like.


	2. Chapter 2

A ginger tabby blocked his way when Kylo Ren entered Hux’s living quarters.  
“You have a cat?” Kylo couldn’t help but bend down and tickle the cat’s forehead.  
Hux was shocked by his voice and got up from an ice blue sofa. “My apologies, Sir. I didn’t realize you were here. Maybe you should use the door bell first before using your magic force to open my door next time.” If it wasn't for the impending reveal, Hux would be amused by the mighty master knights of Ren playing with a cat.  
“Show your respect to our Supreme Leader, Millicent.” Hux picked Millicent up and lightly pressed her head to force her bow to Kylo.  
“No need. It is not my subordinate.”  
“She’s a girl…anyway, please sit down, sir. I’m going to bring what I promise to show you.”  
Kylo sat on the same sofa watching Hux walked into another room with his pet then came out himself.  
“Here is a copy of Pryde’s recent communication record.” Hux put a disc into a holoprojector.  
“You’re surveilling him.”  
It’s not a question, so there is no mean of denying it.  
“Yes, and also other officers if you want to know, Supreme Leader. ”  
Kylo Ren frowned. “Including me?”  
“No, sir. I don’t have a death wish, besides, you don’t use this way to communicate much.”  
“How smart you are.” Kylo sneered.  
“Please take a look at my discoveries before charged my crime, after all, this is why you came here.”  
Hux pressed a button.  
An image of Palpatine’s head appeared in the middle of the room.  
“General Pryde, my loyal follower. It’s time for us to rule the galaxy again. The rise of a new Sith empire!”  
The holo gram stagnated for a while.  
“I can’t decrypt all the signals, but I did what I can,” Hux explained.  
“One last thing you need to do, general, inducing Kylo Ren to find me…the First Order to the Final Order… Let all those who oppose us pay the price.”  
The holo gram was shut down automatically, but Hux had other preparations.  
“Then, I intercepted a short message general Pryde sent to other high command officers.” Hux opened another holo gram.  
“Greetings, generals. Prepare to execute the Final Order.” Pryde said with a smirk.  
“I also found some weapon design diagrams that don't belong to us.”  
A cannon showed.  
“This cannon is supposed to attach under star destroyers, but our active fleet doesn’t use this weapon.”  
Hux turned around and looked at Kylo who clenched his fist involuntarily.  
“Do you want more evidence, Ren?” The general said calmly using an old habit name unconsciously. “The Sith emperor is alive. His people are in every corner of the First Order.”  
“I just said that you are smart, but it is not smart to fabricate such a story to slander your superiors,” Kylo said skeptically. “You shouldn’t include a long-dead man in your story. ”  
“You think I made all this up? Why am I not surprised at all?” said Hux with a wry smile.  
“Then, read my mind! You’re a mind-reader, right? Put your proud trick into use!”  
“Careful, Hux. Show some respects to me or you’ll find yourself in trouble.”  
Suddenly, Hux felt he was pushed by invisible hands and flew to the front of Kylo.  
“I don’t care! I don't care anymore. I’d rather die than see MY Order falling apart.”  
“The Order is not yours!” Kylo pinches Hus's jaw by his own hand.  
“If it is yours.” Hux looked back into Kylo’s eyes, slowly stressing each syllable. “You should care about this.”  
The pressure on his jaw disappeared instantly.  
The supreme leader left without another word.  
**  
Two cycles later, Kylo Ren sat on the main seat to hear the officers' reports.  
The reporting process was tedious until, in the end, Pryde gave a motion.  
“Sir, I found something in the old data you might be interested in. It’s about Lord Vader. ”  
Kylo gave a nod allowing him to continue.  
“Lord Vader was dedicated to finding the ruins of Sith. He succeeded several times. In my old database, a report says he brought a wayfinder back which could guide the way to a Sith temple on Exogol, an unknown region, and kept it in his castle on Mustafar.”  
Kylo’s blood ran cold. He looked at Hux, but the latter deliberately ignored his gaze.  
“Forgive me if I bored you, Supreme Leader. You’re the true heir of Lord Vader, so I think you have the right to know and inherit his success.”  
“You did well, general Pryde.” Kylo Ren finally found his voice.  
“You may send that information to me and I’ll dig into it later.”  
A weak smile appeared on Hux’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos!  
> Please leave your comment to me if you like how I trying to fix plot bugs in TRoS.  
> English isn't my language so it slows down my writing. Please be patient with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hux knew he couldn’t sleep so he didn't bother to try.  
About three cycles ago, they arrived outside Mustafar's atmosphere, and their Supreme Leader personally led the soldiers to land and fight the locals. Ren must have found something, Hux thought, he flew away in silencer alone without a word. Although Hux wasn’t sure about whether Ren could find so-called “Exogol” or not, neither result was good for him, he needed to be extremely cautious in the next step.  
Hux took a sip of wine from a goblet. His soft, loose bathrobe and fluffy sofa gave him a luxurious comfort which he was afraid to lose soon. He immersed himself in his thoughts until interrupted by an uninvited guest.  
“Ren?!” Someone used that magic force to open his door again.  
They looked at each other astonishedly. Kylo Ren never saw general Hux out of his uniform. The black bathrobe exposed Hux’s body otherwise should be covered: his shoulders looked narrower than he’s in his greatcoat; his feet were bare with toes curled unconsciously.  
“How can I help you, sir? ” Just a few seconds later, Hux regained his official sense and stood up leaving his goblet on a coffee table.  
Kylo opened his mouth without speaking, his eyes were bloodshot.  
“You look tired. Maybe a refreshment will ease your mind.” Ren’s silence spoke everything. Hux deliberately behaves calmly, pouring a glass of the same wine for his once arrogant leader. “Hope you don’t mind my bad taste of drink. Here you are, sir.”  
“I can’t trust anyone in the Order now, Hux.” Ren said out of the blue.  
“The wine isn’t toxic, sir. Please help yourself. ”  
Ren took the goblet. “You knew I’m not talking about the trust between us.” He drank it off at once.  
“With all due respect, my lord, you never trust me, so…”  
“But I have to from now on!” Ren interrupted him sharply. “Damn it, Hux! Stop playing games! If you want to humiliate me, please postpone this part until the end of everything. Yes, you’re totally right. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you earlier.”  
Hux was frozen in his astonishment. He didn’t know it’s because of the verification of his guess or Ren’s apology.  
“If you want to say ‘I told you’ you may say it now.” Kylo said humorlessly.  
“So, the old emperor is alive.”  
“The reality is much worse than what you predicted, general. Not only the living emperor but everything, everything is lie.” Kylo Ren sat down on the sofa as if he couldn’t support himself anymore. Hux followed him keeping the right distance between each other. “Vader’s voice in my head, Snoke, the First Order, the Knights of Ren… All of them are lies.”  
Kylo’s voice was deep. There was no furious in it, only tiredness.  
“Snoke?”  
“Just an ugly clone or something made by Palpatine.”  
“That’s unbelievable…but that makes sense now.”  
“What?”  
“When my father’s fleet lost in the unpredictable out rim, he suddenly appeared and save us like a god. If he’s waiting for us under his master’s order, then it’s not even a surprise. My father never doubted why Snoke was there when we need a savior, he just thought Snoke is that powerful.”  
“Did you father…”  
“No, he didn’t know. I’m sure about that. If he knew his emperor is alive, he shouldn’t flee like a drowned mouse, abandoned his wife and every dignity he left.” Hux took the goblet and swayed the dark red liquid. “What a joke!” Hux wanted to see his father’s face now if he’s still alive. How angry he would become if he knew he’s used as a puppet by his dear emperor.  
“Yes, the joke is mine. My grandfather never talked to me, let alone instructed me to continue his glory.”  
Hux shocked by the bitter under Kylo Ren’s tone. He looked so young and so fragile right now, not like the Ren what Hux used to know. The third time in his life, Hux saw himself in this man. The first time was on the unnamed planet where Kylo saved him, the second time was in the shuttle after he rescued Kylo from the Starkiller base.  
“Do you smoke?”  
“What?”  
Without an affirmative answer, Hux already stood up and found a cigarette case in the inner pocket of his coat. He lighted one for himself then handed one to the Supreme Leader.  
Kylo held the cigarette between his lips and leaned to let Hux help him light it. His wrist was so thin which Kylo never have a chance to found until now.  
“You’re still Vader’s heir. You have his blood in your vein.” Hux exhaled the milky smoke. “Not like me, a bastard. The Order is all I have. I have no glory to inherit. Tell me, Ren. Will you hand the First Order over on a silver platter?”  
“Literally, I already have.”  
“How dare you! You bowed to that zombie?”  
“I have no other choice! Do you know how many star destroyers he has? Hundreds if not thousands! All armed and full crew. What would you do if he asked you to be his hound, Hux?”  
Nicotine made his lungs tight, so Kylo quenched the cigarette into ash in an ashtray.  
“Question is, do you want to be his hound?”  
“Absolutely not! Why should I give my leash to another so-called master when I just got rid of one.”  
“If so, then we are on the same page.” Hux finished his cigarette and offered his hand. “I’m all yours now, Supreme Leader. Use me as you like to save the Order.”  
This is the first time in Kylo’s life that someone reaches out for him instead push him away. He offered his hand to Rey, but she refused to hold it. Never did Kylo Ren think it’s his enemy-colleague who will hold his hand.  
“I will not let your down, general.”  
Hux’s hand was cold but firm. Kylo couldn’t help but want to warm it. Unfortunately, Hux didn’t let their hands touch for more than 2 seconds.  
“Very well, Supreme Leader. Let’s start our union with a plan.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo soon discovered he had made a stupid mistake. He shouldn’t directly visit Hux’s personal quarters when he returned from Exogol. As Hux said “You have no idea how many eyes around you are Pryde’s men”. Fortunately, they have found a way to cover it up. but ...

Kylo blushed when recalled Hux proposing his plan hours ago. He knew Hux is a cunning rival from the start, but he never thought he could sacrifice to this extent.

“Supreme Leader, how arduous you are for joining the morning meeting.”

Pryde’s voice interrupted his thoughts. He hoped Pryde didn't suspect his unusual blush. Damn! He should get his helmet back.

“General Pryde.”

“I hope had a smooth journey, my lord? ” Pryde folded his hands in front of him as his cane point to the ground.

“Yes. Thanks to your useful information.”

“My pleasure.” The grey hair general bowed with a smirk.

Kylo pretended to look around the room and asked: “where is General Hux?”

“No idea, sir. He’s not used to be late.” Answered by a general Kylo never mind remembering his name.

“He’d better not miss this meeting since I’ll announce what he may interest.”

“Indeed, my lord.” Pryde sat on his seat. “I believe Armitage will join us soon… Here he is.”

Dozens of eyes all looked at Hux as he rushed into the Supreme Council conference room.

“You came just right, General Hux. Please, take a seat.” Kylo lazily pointed at the empty seat. “We are all waiting for you.”

“Forgive me, Supreme Leader, I was ….”

The young leader of the First Order silenced him with a finger.

“I found the true power of the galaxy which will lead us to victory. To make this day come as early as possible, now, I name General Pryde the Allegiant General of the Order!”

Everyone applauded except Hux.

“Thank you for your trust, Supreme Leader. I will not disappoint you.”

“Please excuse me, General Pryde hasn't been on the front line for a long time, he knows nothing… ”

“Are you questioning my decision, Hux?” Ren narrowed his eyes dangerously.

“I dare not question you, sir, but I humbly suggest you choose a more qualified person for this important position.”

“More qualified person? Do you have any recommendations?” Kylo laughed dryly.

“I designed the Starkiller Base and …”

“Don’t shame yourself, Armitage! It’s your fault that we lost our most precious weapon.” Pryde interrupted him and said with a smile. “I may be old and ‘unqualified’, but I’m loyal and useful to the Order, unlike someone.”

“Are you implying I’m useless to the Order?” Hux raised his voice.

“Nonsense. You have your own use at least to me, my dear General Hux.” Kylo tries to make his next words sound frivolous. “Why not come to my quarters again tonight and show me your loyalty?”

The meeting room was filled with suppressed laughter. Hux shivered uncontrollably because of that. Pryde stared at Hux with a knowing look as if saying “I know you have no different from your whore mother”.

Hux chewed his lower lip but did not fight back. He deliberately dodged those dirty looks and sat straighter.

“Congratulations Allegiant General Pryde. Let’s back to things with real meanings.” Kylo Ren stood up and announced, “Good news for all of you. An unstoppable fleet will join us soon. The fleet of the Final Order!”

Pryde made no attempt to conceal his joy in the force. Kylo felt it in disgust.

**

Hux arrived when the food and drink were delivered to Kylo's quarters.

“Looks like I interrupted your dinner,” Hux said after the door closed.

“Not at all. In fact, they are for you too.” Kylo smiled and pulled a dining chair out for Hux.

“I have eaten…Fine! If you insist, Supreme Leader.”

“I need to keep my priceless adviser in fit.” Kylo lifted the lid of a plate. “Meal first, then work.”

“How considerate you are, sir.”

Hux's eyes lingered between dishes considering which one he could eat. It has been a while since the last time he ate a “meal”. Energy bars were good enough for him.

“Stop calling me ‘Supreme Leader’ or ‘sir’ in this room, or I’ll call you Armitage.”

Kylo seemed to see his hesitation and helped him make a choice. A soup was placed in front of him by invisible hands.

“Thank you, s… Kylo.”

Kylo’s heart lost a beat when he heard the soft voice. He really should have his helmet repaired soon.

Hux enjoyed his soup without noticing the pink appearing in Kylo’s face.


	5. Chapter 5

“Interesting, this thing is not as fancy as I expect.”

Hux carefully observed the pyramid-shaped wayfinder with a electro-magnifying device. His coat and jacket were left aside casually, not caring the fabric would wrinkle-Kylo knew he was intentional. When he came out of the Supreme Leader’s bedroom, every passer-by should think the youngest general just had a mind-blowing fuck.

“I can’t make an entire copy of this wayfinder, the assembly is too outdated, but I’m sure an additional tracker will work. I’ll bring an external tracking module next time we meet.”

Hux turned off the detection light and put his portable tools back in a box.

Kylo knew Hux was an engineer, otherwise Snoke would not let him take charge of the Starkiller base project, but this was the first time Hux show his professional skills under his eyes. Hux always amazed him when he thought he knows the general well.

“Do you think this wayfinder is an orphan?”

Hux gave the Sith Holocron back to Kylo.

“I’m not sure about that. Sith knows what’s in Palpatine’s collection .”

“If that’s the case, you must ensure that the Resistance will not reach Exogol before us. We need time to get ready.”

“Get what ready?”

Kylo Ren was confused. After shaking hands on the other night, they all agreed the Resistance should not be left out of the picture of their plan. Although he didn’t want to admit it, the fact is that he couldn't beat Palpatine on his own. He needed Rey. They killed Snoke and his guards together, so may the same thing happened again on Palpatine. So, Hux will play a traitor giving information to the Resistance. He confessed he accidentally found a spy called “the Mole”. He secretly killed this guy and substituted his position in the information chain.

Kylo didn’t bother to ask why he disposed of the spy privately instead of public execution. Hux was always hiding something even before he took the throne. Given that he himself has used countless tricks to deceive his ex-master, he had no right to judge Hux's conspiracy.

“Our forces.”

“Did you forget that we can't trust anyone in the First Order?”

“Except for my ex-crew boarding the Finalizer. Thanks to you, they were reorganized and served in different places.”

Kylo couldn’t defend himself. In the rash, he made many irrational decisions. Replacing the Finalizer with the Steadfast as his flagship is one of them. Although he didn’t get along well with Hux as co-commander of the Finalizer, his sense of belonging to this Star Destroyer maybe second only to Hux. His indignation peaked when it was crippled at Batuu. At that time, he only wanted to get the support of the Supreme Council to make the enemy pay bloodily. Eric Pryde was a representative high ranking former imperial officer, so the newly crowned Supreme Leader unquestionably thought transferring his flagship to Pryde’s Steadfast was a wise move.

Now, Kylo Ren had no choice but paid for his inexperience.

“I’m sorry.” That’s what he could say to Hux.

“Don’t be. In some ways, this situation is a mixed blessing. We should conserve our forces, making them avoid to fight with Palpatine or the Resistance face to face. If the Finalizer still serves as our flagship, she can’t survive it.”

“You said as she’s alive.”

“If the Sith Lord can climb out of his coffin, why not my beloved ship?”

Hux almost laughed out loud. Cunning and pride flashed in his eyes.

“How? I see …”

“I faked her dismantling report. In fact, she has three sisters now. I haven't named the new beauties yet. The beauty of the Finalizer’s design is she can be adapt to smaller ships when the whole structure won't hold. ”

Kylo was speechless in surprise. He was a little thankful that he didn’t stand up to the opposite of this dangerous person. He didn’t know whether he should kiss or kill the ginger. How could he foresee everything without the force? Was this Hux’s repertoire? Or, this is a fraction of it?

“You son of a bitch!” Kylo couldn’t hold his smile.

Hux shrugged. “I need time to find and transfer my ex-crew. They’re the last hope of the First Order, we must keep them safe. We’d better find one or two planets to hide them.”

“I have an idea may help, but I need to check it.”

“Take your time. Use this to contact me. I have removed the chip so it’ll not be detected by the First Order’s public network.”

Hux pulled a datapad out of his coat pocket and re-dressed his uniform. He messed up his hair, intentionally left his collar open.

Kylo swallowed. He never found charm in other men before and didn't think there was anything special now. This was all for ensuring their plan go smoothly without unwanted attention. He excused himself.

“Here. To make our meeting more convincing.”

Kylo Ren kissed hard on his ally’s lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Hux sincerely missed his shifts on the bridge of the Finalizer. Work gave him a sense of belonging. He once felt that he was married to his job, he’s the Order’s househusband until he boarded the Steadfast with Ren.

Looking at the unfamiliar faces of the officers, he knew he’s an outsider.

He still gave orders from time to time. In theory, he’s the highest rank officer of the bridge, but even without Ren ’s mind-reading power, he could feel the disdain of each of them. They’re Pryde’s pets, but they thought they’re superior because of their master.

Pathetic but not worthy of any sympathy. They will be buried with their master.

Even if he must fall, Hux would watch them die out before embracing his own death.

After he made sure the Order shall run at full speed without him.

After Ren transformed into a mature leader.

Ren did become more and more reasonable excluding his momentary impulse, aka that kiss.

Hux agreed the messy hair, blushing cheeks, and swollen lips caused by their fierce kissing were more persuasive-this was evidenced by the change in the expression of a petty officer he encountered on his way to his own quarters. It’s a mystery whether this person was sent to wait near the Supreme Leader’s quarters by Pryde, or it’s a coincidence. Either way, Ren did a good job to make their affair look real.

However, there should be another way to achieve the same goal without invading Hux’s personal space. Hux couldn’t deny Kylo Ren is an attractive man from the public aesthetic’s point of view. Pryde amusedly asked him if Ren’s fighting was beautiful to watch on Mustafar. He can’t allow himself to appreciate a barbarian’s charm because true beauty came from discipline, from order. Well, only a few days later, Kylo Ren showed him barbarism and discipline can coexist. Ren’s not as impetuous as he seems. He can be patient and calculated, a good like-minded partner to Hux himself. Though they still had disagreements mainly about how to deal with the scavenger girl after Palpatine died, Hux didn’t want to clash with his ally for now. He speculated Ren has romantic feelings for the girl, as long as she won’t be crowned as an empress, let her join the Order or simply become Ren's consort was acceptable. This’s Ren's private business, he shouldn't interfere, he just…

“I'm so glad to see you can come to work on time,” mocked Allegiant General Pryde, standing tall beside him.

Hux didn't know when Pryde came to the bridge, he turned back and said, “I always value my work, Allegiant General, thanks for your concern.”

“Nice to know you have found a balance between serving our Supreme Leader and your official work,” Pryde emphasized "serving" deliberately.

Oh, so the mystery was solved. Pryde did send his man to wait outside of Ren’s room.

“Yes, it’s hard to find this balance. Our Supreme Leader is young and energetic, he likes to feel passion rather than an old antique.”

If Pryde thought him as a whore, so be it.

“The Order appreciates your contribution, General Hux. But as Allegiant General, your direct supervisor, I have to take your health into account. We don’t want you overwork, don’t we? So, how about a job transfer?”

“Thank you for your kindness, sir, but I can do my job,” Hux replied cautiously, he didn’t know where this conversation goes.

“No need to thanks me. Satisfying our mighty leader is our first priority,” Pryde smiled. “How does receiving and counting supplies sound? You don't need to attend shifts on the bridge anymore, you just need to welcome cargo ships that boarded MY ship and make sure every item we need is supplied, from troopers’ socks ranging to my tea.”

Hux pretends to suppress anger. Let him manage cargo ships, seriously? Pryde can’t be this careless. The old general didn’t hesitate to dig his own grave in order to humiliate him.

“I think a lieutenant can do this job.”

“But they won’t do it as well as you, Armitage. Prepare your transfer and good luck,” Pryde walked away.

Good luck to you. Hux secretly said to Pryde’s back.

He couldn't wait to tell Ren this good news.

**

Kylo sat down to meditate after his daily training.

It ’s been a long time since he felt the Force so deeply. Every living body has its own force field. Thousands of people boarded this ship, thousands of unique fields, thousands of different thoughts.

Cold, strange, and independent.

He was too naive to think everyone will follow his lead spontaneously. He can use the force to control a person, even mind trick a squad to die for him, but never be the thousands of individuals on this ship, let alone the entire universe.

But the Force nulls like Pryde can.

Frustration swept Kylo. He used anger as a key to the dark side of the Force. Totally open to it, immerse in it, hope to find an answer to his imperfection.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a familiar figure.

Rey had fixed the broken lightsaber. She seemed to be fighting an invisible enemy. The blue light hit her sweaty face.

“You need a teacher, Rey.”

Rey stopped her training abruptly, turned off the lightsaber.

“Ben?”

“Nice to see you again. As I said, you need a mentor, random training will not make you stronger, ” Kylo looked softly into her eyes. Rey reminded him of being a padawan.

“No, thank you. I already have a perfect one,” Rey said as she looked back. Kylo couldn’t see her surrounding, so he had no idea who’s she looking at.

“Who? Skywalker has died.”

“Not really. Another Skywalker. My honorable master.”

Now, Kylo knew.

“My mother,” he said bitterly.

“Yes, Ben, she’s missing you,” Rey said with teary eyes. “You shouldn’t hurt a kind woman like her. Come back…”

“You know nothing! She’s using you!”

“How dare you saying her like that! She’s your mother!”

“Yes, mother,” Kylo stood up with a wry smile. “She abandoned me when she sensed the darkness inside me. Her own blood son. Tell me, what do you think when she sees the true color of you?” Kylo said as his expression soured.

“Master Leia didn’t abandon you. She loves you, even now. There must be mistakes. Come back to us, Ben. We can make everything right together.”

“Right? What do you mean right?”

Rey walked close to him.

“We’ll bring peace and hope back to the galaxy, together,” Rey smiled warmly.

“So what? What should we do when the war is over?”

Didn't she find they fell in an infinite loop? His parents’ generation did reap the fruits of victory. Only a few years later, they lost their victory, wars returned.

“Everything you want, everything we want,” Rey reached out her hand and touched his cheek lightly.

Kylo mercilessly slapped her hand away.

“The only thing I want is ruling the galaxy,” He said vengefully, without really meaning it.

“You cold-blood monster!”

Rey’s image disappeared with her wounded voice.

Kylo froze in place, panting.

How blind he was thinking she could be his life companion.

Rey ruined his fantasy that they can be an unstoppable pair when they rely on each other. What he saw was another childish idealist just like past himself.

He will not start another cycle of the infinite loop. A new order must be established.

The screen of his secret datapad lit up indicating a new message from Hux.

“Hux,” he said to no one and let the datapad float to his waiting hand.

At least, he had a comrade.

He’s not alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit dub-con in this chapter.

Kylo looked at himself in the mirror and felt a little funny. He never wore the First Order’s officer uniform. He looked strange in it. The slim design made him look taller; the collar was too tight to comfortable; the narrow belt can’t hold his lightsaber, so he decided to leave his weapon. He couldn’t imagine how Hux can wear this stiff suit all the time.

A cycle ago, Hux hid this set of uniforms in a housekeeping droid and delivered it to him. He scheduled their new meeting on an unloading apron at the late shift.

“Good news! I was demoted to manage the supply chain. Please meet me at JX-08-02 apron the next cycle 2200. An old friend will join us.”

He didn't understand why Hux called his demotion good news. He believed Hux must have his own reason and a perfect plan to fully use this situation. So, he confirmed the time. Soon he received the uniform.

He tied his long hair and hid it in the cap. After everything was satisfied, Kylo Ren walked out, used the Force to keep the patrol guards out of his way, temporarily cut off the security cameras in the corridors. When he arrived at the apron, there were only a few unloaders going in and out of a cargo ship. His general was nowhere to be seen.

The Supreme Leader in disguise was hesitating when a familiar figure suddenly appeared at the entrance of the cargo ship.

“You’re late. Come on.” Hux shouted at him.

Kylo lowered his head to cover his face under the shadow of the cap’s brim.

“No worries. They’re our men,” Hux explained to Kylo, leading him to enter the ship. “All of them are former staff of the Finalizer.”

Kylo raised his head and glanced at the people who were busy unloading. They did have acquainted faces.

“Yes, they are,” Kylo Ren said in relief.

They walked towards the cockpit. A female pilot greeted them with a smile.

“Look who's here!” Said the blond-hair woman in a sing-song voice. She had burn marks on half of her face, but she’s still handsome.

“Have we met before?”

A hearty laugh came from behind Kylo, it was Hux.

“I win the bet,” stated joyfully by the ginger.

“Let’s try this way…” the cargo pilot purposely changed her voice. “Long time no see, Lord Ren.”

“Captain Phasma?!” Kylo approached her, couldn’t believe his eyes.

“I’m honor to see you again, my lord.”

The Supreme Leader shook hands with the female warrior and looked back at the general.

“How many things are you hiding from me?”

“Not too many, ” Hux shrugged.

Surprisingly, Kylo didn’t feel the anger of being deceived but instead thanked his partner for all the tricks.

Hux misunderstood Kylo's silence as angry. He hastily explained, “I did fake her death to help me overthrow your regime, but that is the past.”

“It’s OK,” Kylo put both of his hands on Hux’s shoulders, staring into his eyes. “No need to explain. Trust is the cornerstone of our alliance.”

Phasma looked at the scene in front of her with amusement but chose not to comment.

“Thank you, Ren,” Hux pushed a step back, therefore Kylo dropped his hands naturally.

Hux took out several items from his pocket.

“Here you go. This can guide you to the hiding place of a Resistance’s spy,” Hux handed a device and a ring to his longtime friend. “Tell him you were sent by ‘the Mole’ and show him the ring.”

Phasma pulled a gear on the side of the ring, triggering the coverage on the ring’s surface to open and expose the Resistance symbol.

“The Resistance did have some exquisite little things.”

“Yes. Don’t forget the best part. Their long lusted information.” A disk was passed to the ex-captain next.

“My turn to present a gift,” Kylo continued as Hux finished his work. “Captain, inside it’s a map of the safest place I can think of. If our fleet has nowhere to go, this is the last choice.”

“Where?” Hux asked curiously.

“Somewhere in Wild Space.”

Hux wanted to ask Kylo to be specific when a soldier rushed in and called, "Someone is heading here, General Hux!"

Hux quickly pulled out his datapad and opened the real-time monitoring of several nearby cameras.

“It’s Pryde! Call your men back and depart, Phasma.”

Phasma nodded and started the engine.

“I could trick him away,” Kylo proposed. He knew it’s a one-way road between the apron and other parts of the ship. They couldn't avoid meet him unless the old imperial officer changed his direction.

“No! He’s not a man with a weak will.” Hux hurriedly stopped him. “Pretend to humiliate me semi-publicly.”

“Excuse me?”

“Pull me out of the cargo ship and fuck my mouth! Am I clear?”

Phasma coughed awkwardly.

“Good luck to you, sirs.”

“Thank you, Captain.” The knight said sincerely. He wanted to say he’s glad she’s alive, but they've run out of time.

Kylo took a deep breath and suddenly grabbed Hux's collar, dragging him out of the ship with a strong hand. He led Hux to a dark corner of the apron. The sound of cargo ship taking off gave both of them relief.

The Force user sensed their enemy was approaching and seeking.

“Is this what you want, General Hux?”

Hux tacitly knelt at Kylo’s feet. They heard faint footsteps heading to their direction.

Kylo secretly prayed to the Force that Pryde could leave as soon as possible.

“You’re such a slut who’s willing to suck a subordinate’s cock.”

“Please, Captain Kylo, give it to me.”

Kylo felt warm was concentrated in his lower body. Damn! How could Hux’s voice sound so…tantalizing. He clasped the ginger hair, hesitating for his next movement.

But, Pryde didn’t give them time to hesitate.

Kylo was surprised to almost push Hux away when his groin was rubbed against the general’s cheek. At the same time, three men stopped in a hidden place not far from them. A pair of eyes were watching them without shame.

“So obedient. Do you want my thick cock?”

The young leader almost blushed as the words coming out of his mouth. Indeed, kylo loved dirty talk in bed, but only under the circumstance of his lovers’ enjoyment, not in a condition like this.

“Yes, please. Let me be your cock sleeve.”

“Use your filthy mouth to unzip my pants,” Kylo ordered.

Kylo regretted it in the next second. He wanted use this trick to buy time before Pryde left. However, when Hux's lips accidentally touched his cock through his pants, he erected uncontrollably.

After several failures, Hux successfully accomplished his mission.

Kylo can't take this anymore.

“Do you like what you see, my audience?” Kylo said lazily.

“You should know, Allegiant General. I don’t like to share, especially my pet.”

He said without looked back at Pryde, stabbing one of his fingers into Hux’s mouth.

“My apology, Supreme Leader. I mistook you to a bold officer. Enjoy your night.”

Finally, he and his men took their leave.

Kylo rearranged his uniform and knelt next to Hux.

“I’m sorry, Hux. I should have been more careful.”

It must be his carelessness again which raised Pyrde’s suspicion. Maybe he missed a passing-by soldier on his way to the apron.

“Don’t blame yourself, Ren. I said you can use me as you like to save the Order. This isn’t a big deal.” Hux barely gave him a smile.

“No, Hux, it is. Please forgive me. I…”

Kylo’s unsaid words were stopped by a soft kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter.  
> \----  
> General Domaric Quinn is the man who's choked and slammed into the ceiling by Ren in TRoS.

Hux's kiss didn't last long, just the rubbing between lips then shied away.  
“How long do you think the Resistance will receive the message?” Kylo asked as he lifting Hux up in his strong arms.  
“No more than two cycles. Phasma always does her job nice and quickly. ”  
“I’m going to recruit my Knights. It’s safer to put them under our eyes,” the master of the Knights of Ren sighed. “I still can’t believe they've been lying to me all the time.”  
“Maybe not all of them,” Hux moved out of Kylo’s arms and straightened himself. “Seems we all have long days to go. Have a good rest, si… Kylo.”  
“I don't want you to be alone tonight,” Kylo blurted out without thinking. He immediately wanted to bite his tongue. “I mean…you may want a company tonight.”  
Damn, this is not good.  
The only thing he knew is Hux deserved some compensations after all this. He swallowed his pride willingly for their common purpose. It’s fair he made up for Hux to let him know that he is grateful for his sacrifice.  
“If you say so…” Hux looked down to avoid his gaze. “You need to come with me because I didn’t have time to feed Millicent before my shift begin.”  
Kylo was relieved and laughed.  
“I’m willing to feed your Supreme Cuteness, sir.”  
When Hux couldn't help but smile because of the new title for his cat, Kylo took the opportunity to pick him up bridal-style.  
Hux didn’t reject, he knew the play must be performed in public.  
**  
To Hux's surprise, Kylo really kept his words. He inquired about the location of the cat food before urged Hux to take a shower. Hux followed the suggestion happily. Thanks to the old son of a bitch, his new job was much more tiring than working on the bridge. His underwear stuck to his sweaty body which felt dirty and uncomfortable. A relaxing shower was welcome.  
The warm water dripped from the top of the general’s head, like a lover's caress, he took a long breath, suddenly felt tired. The warmth made him human again. At the very moment, he was thankful that Kylo insisted on following him back.  
He tried his best to show Kylo Ren and his followers everything was within the plan. He told himself everything would be better. However, when he handed the coordinate of the Resistance’s informer to Phasma, he knew something will out of his control soon or later. Unplanned events were inevitable. He wasn’t arrogant enough to think that he will handle them neatly and head off danger no matter what happens.  
That’s why he gave a Plan B to Phasma before Ren came to meet them.  
He really hoped plan B will not be used. When Ren started to ungrudgingly show him many faces that he never knew Ren has, saying farewell became more and more unacceptable.  
Hux put on his bathrobe and walked out of the bathroom, what he saw was a picture he had never thought of: Kylo Ren was cooking in his mini-kitchen wearing a short-sleeved shirt, a tabby cat was curled up next to him on the bench.  
Kylo was showing another new face of himself to him.  
“Did you feed her?” Hux walked to the bench and petted his ball of fur.  
“Not yet, she wanted her food a little warmer,” Kylo pointed to the canned cat food immersed in a bowl of hot water. “You may eat with her when your sandwich is ready.”  
“Are you kidding me? You can talk with my cat?”  
“Kind of. I can feel her feeling through the Force. When I put cold food in front of her, she was disappointed.”  
As if to prove what Kylo said, Millicent suddenly stretched her body and rubbed her head on Kylo's forearm.  
“You little traitor! Are you getting back at daddy for not feed you in time?”  
“Here is your sandwich. I think your baby girl will be happy to eat with you.”  
Kylo pushed a plate to Hux, and then naturally turned to take out the can from the hot water and opened it. Hux abruptly realized he should astound Kylo personally made dinner for him instead of he can talk to a cat.  
He sat on the sofa and ate his late dinner quietly, Kylo sat on the other end, Millicent happily licked her warm food at their feet.  
“Thank you.”  
“It should be me saying thank you. You gave me a choice in this dilemma”  
“We are far from success.”  
“I know. I'll make it happen for us.”  
Inexplicable feelings poured into Hux's heart. He promised himself at a very young age that he shall lead the First Order to its glory, though all those men once underestimated him will never see that day. But, he never thought he doesn’t need to walk this path alone.  
Hux reached out his hands unconsciously. When he recovered, he already held Kylo's face and kiss him violently. It’s different than the other two kisses they had. This one was pure, not for disguise, or for escape; it’s for comfort, for pleasure, for the gratitude of finding a partner sharing same glory goal.  
“Please, Hux. Allow me to feel you,” Kylo drew back, begging eagerly. “I’ll take care of you.”  
“Like what you did to my cat?” Hux grinned.  
“Sort of? Since both of you are ginger.”  
Hux should feel offended to this poor flirtation, but he lightly lifted Kylo's top and scratched his muscular waist with his fingertips.  
“Do it,” Hux whispered.  
Next second, a gentle touch contacted his mind shyly. Hux leaned forward, touching Kylo’s forehead with his own to encourage him.  
The young knight didn’t have any experience of how to pleasure another male, but his talent easily made up of such deficiency. Hux handed him a lube from a drawer of the side table. Kylo didn’t joke why he hides lubes near the sofa. Just an imaginary picture of Hux touching himself half lying on the sofa made him hard, but this night was all about Hux, his own need could wait.  
Kylo untied the belt of Hux’s robe. The general’s slim figure was unlike bodies of warriors he used to see but still beautiful in his own style, thin but not fragile.  
“Rollover, Hux. Find a comfortable position and I’ll relax your muscles.”  
Hux frowned wonderingly, turning himself over while getting off the bathrobe. He thought they would have a quick fuck and fall asleep soon, but Kylo Ren obviously had another idea. He grabbed a cushion under his arm and buried his face in the soft fabric.  
“Perfect,” Kylo opened the bottle of lube and squeezed on his hands. “Relax, general. ”  
Hux’s body tensed slightly as Kylo’s lubed fingers touched his nape. Kylo’s powerful thumbs pressed nicely on the knot inside the general’s neck, massaging along with the shoulder blades. Hux couldn’t help but moan loudly.  
“Too much?” The force user knew the answer but still asked.  
“N-no, keep going.”  
“Do you like to be treated like this? To be took care of? ” The lubed hands slowly slipped from nape to back, continuously kneading along Hux’s graceful spine.  
“Yes, this feels so good,” Hux muffled his voice in the cushion, blushing. A soft kiss fell on the center of his back as if rewarded his honesty.  
A fluffy tail swept across his cheek, the general raised his head and found Millicent quietly resting on the armrest of sofa, looking at them intently.  
“She's protecting you,” Kylo chuckled. “I’m not hurting your daddy, little one.”  
“That’s good to hear. If you hurt me tonight, I’ll let her scratch you.”  
Hux shut his eyes, took a long breath, feeling the warm touch moving lower and lower. When Kylo's fingers reached Hux's underwear, he stopped, caressing everywhere of the waist area, finally pulled the last piece of fabric down.  
All at once, fingers left Hux's body who groaned with dissatisfaction.  
“Tell me if you want to stop,” Kylo added more lube on his fingers, sliding along Hux’s butt crack.  
It has been a while since someone shared Hux’s bed. No one has been so gentle with him, as if he was valuable. If Ren used this method to seduce whoever it is, even that scavenger-turn-to-Resistance, would surrender to join him.  
“She won’t let me do this to her.”  
“What? Umm…” Hux gasped as Kylo pressing one digit in slowly.  
“Rey is a determined woman, not so easy to fool.”  
Kylo wrapped his other hand under Hux’s body, holding the half-erected cock, masturbating it.  
“When we succeed, you will have plenty of time to persuade her.”  
Hearing what his new-found partner said, Kylo wanted to argue something but gave up at last. This isn’t the right time. He carefully eased the second finger in, grazing around to find his prostate. A dazzling pleasure transmitted through the Force. Kylo wasted no time to repeatedly stimulate that point.  
“R-Ren!” Hux hissed.  
“You don’t like it?” Kylo asked deliberately, grinding his groin on the general’s thigh.  
“Stop teasing me and put your cock in!”  
Hux propped himself up, bringing his ass closer to Ren.  
“So bossy.”  
Kylo drew his fingers out, lined himself up. They both groaned when Kylo’s huge cockhead slipped in. The young leader hardly controlled the pace since he penetrated the general. The pleasure was overwhelming, memories turned to blur. They moved from sofa to floor, then to the bed. When they used up their energy and paralyzed in bed, Hux rubbed into Kylo’s arms with eyes closed fast asleep.  
For a long time, Kylo Ren finally felt attached.  
**  
The knight went to the storage room before departure.  
He opened the chest, exposing his grandfather’s helmet. The damaged helmet remained the same appearance, but he knew it starting to lose its meaning.  
He still respected his grandfather from the deepest of his heart. But now he knew that even Darth Vader was not invincible, nor did he complete the destiny of restoring the balance of the Force and bringing order to the galaxy. Before, he wanted to be a man like his grandfather; now, he must be a man beyond him.  
He put his hand on that helmet. Painful memories flew in his mind mixing with the miserable past of Rey’s. They temporarily connected via the Force again, but he didn’t want to reach out to her right now. He thought he had found his own Padme, but neglected even Padme didn’t really understand Vader ’s pain.  
“I’ll finish what you have started, grandfather,” Kylo vowed to Vader’s helmet and left.  
**  
Hux woke up with only a fluffy cat, Ren was gone.  
Kylo said he was going to meet other knights, so he shouldn’t be surprised, but he couldn’t help but feel disappoint...just a little bit.  
He took a shower and changed into ironing uniforms. When he was about to grab an energy bar for breakfast, he realized Kylo had ordered food for him.  
“That great oaf,” Hux muttered.  
Since Hux was demoted, his office has been quieter, so he didn’t expect a visitor to come.  
“General Hux, forgive me for coming uninvited,” General Domaric Quinn said.

Hux wasn’t familiar with this former imperial officer. They have never had an unpleasant past, so at this point, he has a much better impression of this general than Pryde.  
“That's all right, General Quinn. Have a seat,” Hux showed a polite smile, wandering to a low table. “Wanna some tea?” He took out a cup and filled it.  
“Thank you, General Hux. I come here for…” The elder general took the cup, hesitating to say the next sentence. “Don't get me wrong, I think only you can persuade the Supreme Leader.”  
“Me?”  
“General, do you really think our allegiance with the Sith fleet is a good thing?”  
“I have no right to answer this question,” Hux alerted, he couldn't figure out Quinn's intention to ask this. “Our Supreme Leader and also Allegiant General Pryde make an important decision like that.”  
“The Supreme Leader is blinded by mysticism. That’s no good for the First Order. As for Pryde, he’s a weathercock with no honor. We must do something, for the Order.”  
“You find a wrong person. I’m in no power to …”  
“You’re! You’re the Supreme Leader’s… closest man.”  
Hux almost laughed out of Quinn's chosen word.  
“I’m his whore, not his lover, General Quinn. Forgive me for reminding you of this.”  
Although Hux knew that Quinn was a technologist at heart just like himself, he couldn’t rule out the possibility that he was sent by Pryde to test him. He couldn’t tell the truth to him.  
“You can't fool me, son. I’m an old man who once married to true love. The expression in a loving couple’s eyes can’t be pretended. Our fierce leader is protecting you in a bizarre way. You’re priceless to him. Am I right?”  
Hux's cold sweat soaked his inner shirt. Are their secrets exposed? This’s impossible!  
“I appreciate your guess, but this is far from the truth. Again, you find the wrong person. I can't help you, sir.”  
The ground force commander sighed, standing up.  
“At least try to talk with the Supreme Leader. You’re my only hope, General Hux. I have seen the demise of the Galactic Empire with my own eyes and I don’t want to see the same ending happens to the First Order.”  
Hux silently watched his predecessor leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Kylo Ren arrived at the Night Buzzard, the Knights’ starship.

“Greetings, master.”

The six warriors stood in line in front of the Silencer, bowing their heads to Kylo Ren.

“It’s nice to see you all, brothers.”

Kylo nodded to them, carefully controlling his expression.

Once, whenever Kylo reunited with them, he felt as if he was home. The knights only took orders from him, even Snoke couldn’t command them. No matter how cruel his training under Snoke’s guide was when Kylo was with his knights, he was always at ease. But now, only “liars” echoed in his mind. Kylo was sober enough to infer the Knights of Ren were the spies arranged by Palpatine from the very start. They had never truly been loyal to him, their true master had always been the old Sith Lord.

He treated them like faithful brothers, they regarded him as a joker.

How hilarious!

“Take me to Albrekh. I need his help.”

Kylo poured the fragments of his mask on a stone table.

“Fix it for me. I want it stronger,” the young master ordered the metalsmith.

“Hum…No problem, Master Ren.”

Albrekh took a piece of sarrassian iron off a shelf, melted it. Four poseable arm mechanisms were held the mask fragments. The metalsmith cautiously applied the molten sarrassian iron into the cracks between pieces.

In the sound of hammering, Kylo silently watched the repair process, surrounded by his once so-called brothers.

 _This is the last time I look like you, fighting behind masks, conquering the world without mercy. After this, no one can tell me who I am, what I should do, where should I go._ Kylo Ren promised to himself.

“Done!”

Cooling air nozzled from his repaired mask. Kylo picked it up.

"I have your word?"

"It will be stronger than it was before," Albrekh replied proudly.

“Good. Follow me back to the Steadfast, brothers. We have work to do,” The master of Knights of Ren put on his renewed helmet, belying his true appearance.

**

Kylo hadn’t expected that the person who greeted his team back to the Steadfast was Admiral Griss, the aide to Pryde.

“Supreme Leader, we caught a helper of the Resistance, an Ovissian. He transferred intelligence to those scums,” The officer reported loudly, waiting for his superior’s praise.

“Well done, Admiral Griss. Lead the way to the prisoner.”

This could be good or bad. The prisoner should be the guy Hux had sent the message to. Kylo was disappointed he had been caught, this pressed him for shutting the poor helper’s mouth in case he’ll tell anything about the source of the information.

The Ovissian was dragged between two stormtroopers to the Supreme Leader’s feet, forced to kneel.

“What’s your name?” Kylo asked darkly behind his mask.

“Wh… I’m Boolio,” The ex-mine overseer answered, confused by the infamous leader’s first question was as innocent as chat.

Out of the blue, Kylo immediately activated his lightsaber and decapitated the Ovissian, fast without pain.

 _Sorry, Boolio, you appeared at the wrong time._ The force user mourned quietly. Kylo Ren wasn’t a sentimental person, but he hated unnecessary death or sacrifice.

“S-Supreme Leader, we haven’t interrogated him yet!” Admiral Griss cried out angrily.

“Are you questioning my judgment, soldier?”

“N-no…of course not, Supreme Leader,” Griss swallowed nervously.

“Inform the Supreme Council for an emergency meeting.”

Kylo grabbed the chopped-off head and left, following by six knights.

**

“We have a spy among us!” The fearsome force user said, throwing the Ovissian’s head on the conference table, “who just sent a message to the Resistance.”

“Whoever the traitor is won’t stop us,” he walked passed the behind of sitting Pryde, gave a glance to Hux sitting opposite their mutual enemy.

“What I see on Exegol. The First Order will become a true empire.”

Yes, an empire for that disgusting half-dead Sith Lord or his granddaughter, not him.

Kylo sensed Hux’s restlessness via the Force. Did anything happen when he’s absent?

"I sense unease about my appearance, General Hux."

The masked Leader decided to pick up their drama, gave Pryde and his followers a show.

“About the mask? No, Sir. Well done,” Hux replied in a clownish voice.

 _The unease wasn’t for me, Ren. Please be calm when…_ At the same time, Hux explained in his mind, but suddenly disrupted by General Quinn’s voicing.

"Forgive me, sir, but these allies on Exegol, they sound like a cult. Conjurers and soothsayers."

Everyone turned their heads to General Quinn.

 _Here is him!_ Hux cursed and laughed simultaneously inside Kylo’s mind. _Be gentle with him. He just proved he’s on our side._

"They've conjured legions of Star Destroyers. The Sith fleet will increase our resources ten thousandfold," Pryde shot back eyeing Hux, “such range and power enough to correct the error of the Starkiller base.”

The officers started to debate, but Kylo paid no attention to that. He was losing in what Hux intended to express.

 _What’re you talking? Hux, I can’t get what you mean!_ Kylo replied frustratingly through the Force.

"This fleet, what is it, a gift? What is he asking for in return? Does he—arrgh!"

Kylo was fed up enough, he couldn’t let himself be questioned in public like this. He needed these people to think of him as a simple-minded warmonger. So, he cut Quinn off by Force choking and slam him into the ceiling.

 _NOOOO! Ren! Don’t kill him!_ Hux thundered in his mind. _He’s our friend._

Although Kylo still hadn't worked out what happened between Quinn and Hux, he decided to listen to his counselor.

 _Calm down. I’ll leave him to you._ Kylo appeased his confederate, meanwhile acting as a tyrant.

“Prepare to crush any worlds that defy us. My knights and I are going hunting for the scavenger.”

He ordered mercilessly and threw the unconscious Quinn back on the table.

**

Domaric Quinn woke up in dizziness. His first sight was the unfamiliar white ceiling, then he looked aside and saw the young general sitting next to his sickbed.

“How do you feel, General Quinn?” Hux handed him a bag of nutrients, helping put the drinking straw into his mouth.

Quinn swallowed difficultly. The liquid moisturized his sore throat, making him feel better.

“Thank you, General Hux. Where am I?”

Quinn looked around, the room wasn’t large and half of the area was empty, with only a few shelves and a medical droid. It was impossible to be in the medbay.

“An idle storeroom nears the cargo apron I’m in charge. You have been reported dead because of hypoxia, so don’t worry, no one will come to trouble you.”

“You saved me,” the veteran said hoarsely, “you shouldn’t have done this and put yourself in danger.”

“I’m fine, general. You said what I dare not say in the Supreme Council. You have my respect.”

Hux said it sincerely. He remembered when he was a student in the Academy, Quinn's treatise on computer simulations of the battle strategy was their required reading. Reckless wasn’t the logic-based strategist’s character. The reason for him to question Kylo Ren in person must be because he had no choice but to desperately.

“You’re still young, Armitage. Could I call you by first name?” After getting the nod permission from Hux, Quinn went on to say, “The First Order is hopeless. Run, son. This isn’t a coward or traitorous behavior. The Order isn’t worth your sacrifice.”

“But you sacrificed yourself for the hopeless regime. You clearly knew what will happen to you when you questioned the Supreme Leader’s authority.”

“I have lived long enough, but your life can be better. Look, Armitage, I’m grateful for your help. I’m sorry I tried to push you negotiating with the tyrant. We shouldn’t demand a monster understand reason,” Quinn sighed, “leave, son, before it's too late.”

As soon as Hux opened his mouth, the door sliding opened. The sturdy figure walked in no other than the tyrant they just mentioned.

Quinn’s blood ran cold, struggle to sit up, using his own body to block the way between the young leader and Hux.

“I see you’re getting better, General Quinn.”

Kylo's voice sounded ruthless, but he didn't make any threatening moves.

“You never learn to knock the door, Ren, ” Hux complained, gently held Quinn's shoulder to lie him back on the bed.

“He knew?” The ex-imperial officer asked, eyeing Hux implausibly.

“Of course, or he would break your neck long ago, rather than choking you to pass out.”

Kylo coughed awkwardly. The mask twisted the sound, but Hux knew how embarrassed the face under that mask should be.

“I’m sorry for the harm I caused you. Hope the Bacta spray will help alleviate your pain.” Kylo put the spray into Quinn’s fist and sat next to Hux.

“Supreme Leader, I don’t understand, you…”

“I know everything, more than you know, in fact. But I can’t reveal my true intention, otherwise the situation will be worse.”

Quinn was silent for a short time and suddenly burst out laughing. “You two are the real strategists! I underestimate you, young men.”

“There’s no guarantee of victory. We don’t want to see meaningless deaths,” The faceless knight stated, “You’re the senior ground forces commander in the Order, general, I believe your people trust you. Leave the Steadfast when you have a chance, find your people, and get them out of the troubles the cult will make.”

Quinn looked into the optic part of the helmet, unbelieved the child-like tyrant outside man had a hero heart inside.

“Lord Vader should be proud of you, sir,” he whispered softly.

Kylo stood up without warning and strode to the open space, speaking to the air.

“What?”

“The mysterious Force thing. He’s connecting to the scavenger,” Hux explained wearily. Although he knew there was “the Force bond” between Kylo and that girl, he never saw it with his own eyes.

“I offered my hand once. You wanted to take. Why didn’t you?”

Kylo asked the girl Hux couldn’t see. He knew Kylo had persisted on finding the other half of himself in the Force, but listening to Kylo speaking those words, Hux involuntarily tasted sour in his feeling.

“I’m gonna find you and turn you to the Darkside. When I offer my hand again, you’ll take it.”

Hux couldn't help but imagine such a picture: a beautiful and powerful female force user, holding Kylo's manly hand, the First Order’s scarlet flags behind them was slightly blown by the wind. A romantic scene, like the few classic love-story holo films that he rarely watched.

The crisp sound of beads landing on the metal floor brought Hux back to reality.

“Silly girl,” Kylo chuckled, fisting a necklace from nowhere.

“Impressive. But how?” General Quinn asked in curiosity.

“We’re a dyad in the Force. As our bond getting stronger, I can touch the items she’s wearing or using, ” Kylo explained patiently because of his good mood, “I’m going to find a technician testing this necklace’s origin and hunt her down.”

He headed the entrance immediately.

“Ren!”

Kylo stopped and looked back.

“Be careful,” Hux said softly.

The knight nodded and left.

“Forgive me if I am wrong, Armitage,” Quinn patted Hux's shoulder with one hand. “You may an artist of strategy, but you know nothing about love affair.”

“I think personal feelings have nothing to do with what matters to us now. I will deliver a Tie-pilot suit to you by hiding it in a box of sundries. Please take a good rest before that.”

“You’re blind if you deny he’s going all out for your wish.”

“We’ll see. Nice rest, general.”

Hux pushed the open door button.

“We’ll see, son,” The elderly man smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos and comments.  
> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hux's eardrum was almost punctured by Chewbacca's roaring, who’s struggling all the way down to the prison.

“Well done, soldiers. Tie the beast to the wall.”

The poor troopers used tremendous strength to complete their task, unhesitatingly quitted the cell after giving permission.

Unfortunately, the Wookiee didn’t reduce the roaring volume because there were fewer people present.

“Look, Mr.Wookiee. I’m terribly sorry if you’re angry by calling a ‘beast’. I know it’s disrespectful, ” Hux stood in front of Chewbacca, playing the Ochi's blade between his hands, the seized dagger.

Chewbacca responded to him by a sharp snarl.

“I don’t know your language, and I know you have no reason to trust me,” the general stepped closer to the collared Resistance hero. “But you have my word that you’ll leave here in no time, one way or the other, I’ll find a solution.”

The Wookiee tilted his head, thinking.

“Before that, please don’t do stupid things. You want to rejoin with your friend without wounds, don’t you?”

Hux looked up at Chewbacca, hoping the prisoner could understand his attitude through eye contact. The height difference made his neck sore, but that can’t be compared with his headache. He had expected there would be unplanned things once the Resistance in, whereas cleaning up the mess they unintentionally made was still unbearable. He needed the core members of the Resistance in good shape to confront the real enemy, the Sith Eternal fleet.

**

Hux brought the blade and Chewbacca’s belongs to Ren's quarters, putting them on a show stand in the storage room. He wiped the dust on the weapon’s surface, curiously traced the mysterious patterns. No, they weren’t patterns, language, for sure. He hurriedly took out his datapad to scan it.

 _Is it you, Hux?_ Kylo’s voice suddenly appeared in his mind.

_Yes, where are you?_

_In my bathtub. Come and join me, general._

Hux couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He had no idea Ren was back. How can he had a mood to enjoy a leisurely bath! Was a quick shower not good enough?

_In a minute. I have work to deal with._

The translation system was satisfactory though not perfect. The system told Hux they were Sith language. Part of the translation results was unclear because of grammar, while it did give the core information out: this blade recorded coordinates leading to the location of another Sith Wayfinder.

_Why do you take a bath?_

_Pasaana is a desert planet and I hate sand._

_Good, I hate you and your knights dirty the polished halls._

_Undress or vapor will wet your uniform._

Hux left his jacket, belt, and trousers on the sofa, wondering what’s game Kylo was playing, entered the bathroom on his bare feet.

“Damn! Ren! At least cover yourself by a towel or something.”

Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the First Order, was leaning on the edge of the bathtub, wearing the clothes he was born with.

“You don’t like what you see? Join me, it’s large enough for both of us. ”

Hux hesitated for a second but gave up arguing before disagreement out his mouth. He indulged himself once and had a delightful night with Kylo. Pretending to be reserved was a bit too artificial.

“They’re finding another Wayfinder, a twin to yours.”

Hux took off his underwear and sat on the edge of the bathtub.

“How could you know?”

“Your uncle brought a gift to us when he’s aboard, a blade. The coordinate of the twin Wayfinder was engraved on its surface.”

“My uncle?” Kylo moved to make room for Hux, laughing when he realized who’s Hux talking about. “Fuck you, Hux! Leave your bad joke to another day.”

“Just to be fair, Ben Solo. The Wookiee messed up my hairstyle. I can't mistreat him, so I have to make up for it from you.”

As soon as Hux soaked himself in warm water, Kylo pulled him in his arms and kissed him. Kylo should be angry since Hux called him by his former name, and also deliberately mentioned the family relationship he vowed to give up long ago, but he didn’t.

“Well, take your compensation as much as you want.”

Kylo kissed down Hux’s neck, slightly bit his collar bone.

“I have to double it. You know, Ben Solo’s uncle infuriated me, and Kylo Ren crushed one of the Tie fighters I designed!”

Kylo shivered slightly, hands stopped tracing Hux’s hip under the warm water. No one ever thought of Ben Solo and Kylo Ren as one person. He struggled helplessly between these two identities. His mother and ex-Jedi master made it clear that Kylo Ren was the enemy of the light side, Snoke told him that Ben Solo must die or he will never be accepted by the dark side.

“The accusation is unfair, general. ”

Kylo combed his wet curls behind his ears, avoiding the hair disturbing him to give Hux a sweet long kiss. Hux sucked the plump lips between his own, ended the kiss by pecking Kylo’s big nose.

“Save it! Ben or Ren, the same for me. You can’t escape the punishment.”

The domineering voice of the general unexpectedly aroused Kylo’s desire. His sexual orientation had never been biased towards homosexuality, but he was attracted to Hux irresistibly, not only because he was a handsome young military officer, but merely. . . he’s Hux.

“In this case, is my half virginity enough to pay the penalty?” Kylo smirked, opening his legs seductively.

Hux was shockingly caged in the knight’s muscular thighs, eyes widened.

“Your joke is no better than mine.”

Hux considered to leave, but his eyes unwittingly glued to his superior’s massive cock. He didn’t pay much attention to his partner's appearance during their last sexual interaction. He was so occupied to enjoy Kylo’s devotion.

“I’m serious. Take me, Hux, if you want me.” Kylo cupped Hux's face, thumb rubbed his swollen bottom lip. “You even don’t need to prepare me, the Force will do all the work.”

Hux tried, but he failed. He laughed and buried his face in Kylo's chest.

“Can the Force be used this way? Did your ex-masters know you learn this…trick?” He pinched one of Kylo’s nipples teasingly.

“Of course not. I know more than you can imagine. Wanna first-hand try?”

Hux’s throbbing cock was wrapped by a callused hand under the water, wanked to full erection. The general supported himself by the edge of the bathtub, shaking to adjust his body between Kylo’s legs. He slid his hands along the knight’s cock, feeling it stiffen, heavy and slippy.

“Conquer me, General Hux,” Kylo whispered, clamped his legs around Hux’s hip, pushed him forward.

The warmth swallowing the head of his cock drove Hux crazy. It took him in, pleased to accept his intrusion, tied him and the other man together in a way he didn’t dare to reflect on.

Hux sighed, clearly satisfied, gently thrusting into the virgin territory.

Kylo tightened his grip in the ginger hair, shoved his mastermind’s upper body forward, laying kisses on his hairline.

 _You’re bonded with me, Hux._ Kylo’s voice echoed in the center of Hux’s mind.

Mixed emotions pooled in Hux’s stomach, almost made him cry. General Hux served the Order, led his soldiers, in charge of the core technologies of the known galaxy, but Armitage Hux owned nothing.

 _He knows. He knew I envy her._ Hux was ashamed of his weakness. He had been persuading himself that his lifelong desire was to bring a little bit more order to the universe, as much as he can, everything else was unimportant and meanless. Nonetheless, he failed.

“Everything will be fine, general,” Kylo kissed his lips slowly. “Come inside me.”

Hux felt lightheaded as he came, lost consciousness in a second.

**

Hux felt refresh when he woke up in Kylo’s arms.

“How long did I sleep?”

“An hour at most, you may nap longer,” Kylo shifted slightly, moved his sore arm a bit.

Hux shook his head, getting up.

“Phasma had informed me before I came here. They’re ready. The final battle is coming, Ren.”

They glared at each other mutely, both were aware of what they should face.

“I’m going to lure Rey go Exegol with me, and order Pryde fight side by side with the Sith Fleet.”

“How confident are you that you two can kill Emperor Palpatine?” Hux tried to not sound worrying.

“She’s more powerful than we encountered on the Supremacy. After all she’s a Palpatine herself,” Kylo artfully avoided the main point of Hux’s concern.

“What! The scavenger is the Sith Lord’s daughter? Granddaughter? Why you haven't mentioned that!”

“Granddaughter or not, she’ll be my helper, so I can’t see the difference.”

“What if she turns against you with her…elder! You can’t…”

Kylo shut Hux up with a kiss.

“It’s not gonna happen. Trust me. Try to creep away from the Steadfast before it heading to Exegol, find Phasma. I’ll catch up when my job has been done.”

“Alright, ” Hux compromised. “I left a mini-tracker next to your suit. Clip it to your waistband. If you can’t find us, we’ll find you.”

“You are so thoughtful.”

Kylo stole a peck on Hux’s hindneck before he got dressed. Hux allowed him, turning around to give back a kiss on that puffy lips.

“Remember Ren,” Hux said slowly. “No matter what happens. It’s just a part of the plan. ”

**

The Resistance members are troublemakers.

Those scums should have hidden on the planet Kijimi and let Hux release their captured Wookiee friend. However, they acted rashly as usual, without a fucking plan!

Instead of saving Chewbacca, the hothead pilot and the traitor were captured too, sentenced to death by Pryde.

Hux had no choice but to reveal he was the “spy” and helped them escape.

“They forced me to take them to their ship.”

Hux limped on the stick. He didn't expect the ex-stormtrooper to shoot his left leg, which made his upcoming gamble riskier. Yes, gamble. Hux hated taking risks, but even the best strategist has to be adventurer sometime.

“I see. Call the Supreme Leader.”

Pryde turned his back to Hux who couldn't see his facial expression.

Severe pain exploded on his chest without warning.

“Tell him we find the spy.”

_I lost the bet._

The young general fell into painful darkness.

**

“The Allegiant General said the spy among us was eliminated,” A female voice said calmly on the other side of the line.“Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?”

“Preserve the corpse, wait for my further command.”

_NOOOOOO! Hux!You son of a bitch!_

He called through their secret line. No response.

He reached out through the Force. Only dead silence.

Tears burst out of Kylo’s eyes, hiding under the intimidating mask.

Now, he did understand what Hux had meant. _It’s just a part of the plan._

How dare he! Everything they did, every emotions they felt, their alliance, their comradeship, their lov… Did all of them just a part of the fucking plan for Hux? Include himself?

Kylo wondered if Hux hadn't planned to leave alive from the Steadfast in the first place. He set the meeting for him and Phasma on purpose.

How smart he was!

 _Weak boy, why do you feel sorrow._ Palpatine’s voice penetrated his mind shield out of the blue. _I reached out to you several times, but you rejected me!_

Kylo promptly sorted his mind, hiding the grief he had never felt behind dense mind shields.

_I was busy to find her._

_But the Jedi apprentice still alive. Perhaps you have betrayed me, do not force me to turn my fleets to against you._ The Sith Lord threatened through the Force.

 _I know where she’s going, she’ll never be a Jedi._ And I’ll never be a Sith like you.

_Make sure of it. Kill her._

Kill.

Destroy.

He’ll destroy Palpatine and his cult.

He had promised Hux he won’t let him down.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masir Trach is a minor character in TRoS.

Masir Trach was carrying out the hardest task in his military career: collecting remains of his dead superior.

He knew the Allegiant General intentionally gave this job to him as a warning. He was one of the few ex-crew of the Finalizer boarding the Steadfast. He’s not an ambition officer, and also not a fan of his superior General Hux, but he respected Hux from the bottom of his heart. He admired General Hux’s leadership by fulfilling every order he gave to him. They weren’t familiar with each other, he never got the general’s praise especially toward him, whereas he had enjoyed working on the Finalizer. He even kind of settled down since he had found his colleague-turn-to lover.

Everything changed when he was transferred to the Steadfast.

He was forced to separate from his boyfriend and caught in the power struggle between General Hux and Allegiant General Pryde.

At first, he tried to be optimistic. He told himself the tension between the two superior officers had no effect on a technology-based soldier. As long as he avoided dispute and carried out the letter of the orders of both of them he would be fine. He would meet his lover again when the situation getting better.

He was too sanguine to think things would go in the direction he expected. His hope had been smashed into pieces when the Allegiant General killed General Hux by his own hand.

“He’s a traitor to the First Order, but he’s also your direct supervisor for years. I know it’s hard for you to digest, take your time, ” Pryde kept a straight face, giving his false mercy condescendingly. “I giving you the chance to mourn him. Collect his belongings and burn them all.”

He put into the code to unlock doors to General Hux’s quarters.

Sorrow, guilt, and rage were tearing him inside and out.

He didn’t protect the general. He even didn’t dare to speak for him when Hux’s reputation was insulted. Those self-satisfied officers called Hux “Supreme Leader’s bitch” behind the general’s back. He tolerated them, ignored their offensive words, though his rank is higher than most of them.

He shakily picked up a dirty military tunic thrown on a chair by his former owner and felled to his knees, burying his face in it. He knew the First Order was digging its own grave under the leadership of a fetishistic Supreme Leader and a profit-oriented Allegiant General. General Hux was the only person who may slow down the downfall, but he had been wiped out. His tears weren’t for fear. A real soldier will never be afraid of death. Tears were for his murdered faith, for brothers and sisters who sacrificed in vain.

A soft furry touch on one side of his cheek made him look up curiously with crying red eyes. The chubby tabby sniffed him before sitting down next to his knees.

So, the rumor was true, General Hux did have a cat. Trach smiled bitterly, lightly tapping the cat’s head with his fingertips.

“Poor thing, are you hungry? Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” he murmured to himself, standing up to find food for the abandoned cat when the door suddenly slid open. A stormtrooper stood at the door.

“What are you doing here, soldier?” Trach asked in his official voice.

“Good to see you, Commander Trach,” the stormtrooper took off his helmet. “Your general need your help.” 

“General Quinn! I heard you were…dead.”

“No time for my story. General Hux is dying. Come with me!”

**

Little Armitage Hux liked to play a dark game, he hid under the sea of Akanis, pretending that no one can find him. Once, his father saw him and dragged him from the water without warning. A gulp of seawater choked into his lungs, he coughed violently. Rarely, Brendol didn’t shout at him but instead wrapped him into a blanket.

“I know what you think, but you can’t escape, kid.”

“Wake up, Armitage. Open your eyes and face your destiny.”

Hux opened his eyes strenuously, feeling as if his whole body was crushed.

“Thank Makers! You scared me, son,” Quinn rubbed his eyes with his wrist and sighed. “Are you kidding me? Did you really think a developing textile armor can 100% block blaster shooting?”

“No, I didn’t, but I had to take the risk. Damn! It’s hurt,” Hux touched his chest lightly.

“Don’t move. Your ribs must be broken, but we can’t deal with it right now,” Quinn fixed Hux on the stretcher as he speaking. “We’re leaving as soon as Commander Trach bringing your personal belonging here.”

“Masir Trach?”

“Yes. Pryde ordered him to burn all your things, so he’s collecting them. Don't worry about your pet. It will be here in a minute.”

Hux was still shocked by the changes in the situation. In his original prediction, there were only two endings: being executed or Pryde pretending not to see through his flawed lies, considering he’s Kylo’s bed warmer. He never thought someone would help him.

“Why didn't you leave when we reached planet Pasaana or Kijimi?”

“If I were gone, you would be a corpse now!” The elder officer untied the bandage around Hux’s leg, spraying some Bacta on the wound then rebond it. “I put on the Tie fighter suit you sent to me. I could have gone, but I was worried that you two are too green to handle the old fox. So, I stole a set of stormtrooper’s armor and snuck in Pryde's guard. The blaster that shot you was holding in my hand.”

“You lowered the power of the blaster.”

“Absolutely! Your semi-finished armor also made a contribution. You’re so lucky, son.”

“Thank you, General Quinn,” Hux frankly said. “I didn’t expect to get through this.”

“It's nothing. I also got in touch with my reliable second-in-command. She’s waiting as on a shuttle. We’re heading to one of my ground bases. If you don’t have any place in mind, you’re welcome to stay with us.”

“I need to meet my crew. Please send a message to my captain when we’re safe.”

General Quinn nodded in understanding. “I’m going to cut your jacket open to spray Bacta on your chest. ” Quinn expertly removed obstacles without pressing on the broken bones. “Hope your boyfriend won't be jealous.”

“Ren isn’t my boyfriend!”

“Not yet.”

“Should we really talk about th- Ouch!”

“Done. I must put the broken rib on your left chest back to right place, otherwise, it may harm your heart when we move you.”

Hux blushed, thanked Quinn vaguely.

**

It didn’t take long for Trach to come. He shut down the surrounding security cameras and helped Quinn move Hux to the shuttle.

Millicent was waiting in the passenger cabin, happily jumped onto Hux’s stretcher.

Hux kissed her soft fur.

“Thank you, Commander Trach. This means a lot to me.”

“It's my pleasure, sir,” Trach squatted down. “Could you do me a favor, general?”

“Please go ahead.”

Trach took off a necklace from his neck. “Please give this to my lover, Lieutenant Mitaka.”

A shot of fear welled in Hux.

“Why you’re saying this? Come with us, and you’ll meet him soon.”

“I can’t, general. ” Trach explained bitterly. “Allegiant General knows I’m on your side. I’m going to report to him in no time, if I leave, he’ll find out you’re alive and send a squad to chase us.”

“No! You’re leaving with us. It’s an order!” Hux grabbed Trach's hand, firmly holding it. “Lieutenant Mitaka is my loyal assistant and you’re my valuable commander, I can’t take your loyalties for granted.”

“Sorry, General Hux,” Trach swiftly tucked the necklace into Hux's fist. “I have to disobey your order this time.”

Trach got up and took a step back, distanced from Hux.

“Please tell Mitaka. I want to see our new home after we win the war.”

“It's my honor to serve under your command, General Hux. Be safe.” The young commander scratched the ginger cat’s back one last time, smiling. “You too, cute thing.”

“Come back, you ass!” Hux shouted at the leaving man. “Commander Trach…Masir, please. Pryde won’t catch us.”

Trach stopped at the entrance of the shuttle, entered a string of code into a console.

“Tell your pilot to take off, general Quinn. The security scan was shut off.”

Quinn nodded and notified his second-in-command.

A large amount of steam was emitted as the hatch of the shuttle closing, blurring the figure of Trach.

“For the First Order,” Trach said with the barest hint of a smile.

“For the First Order,” Hux repeated as a farewell.

The shuttle flew out of the Steadfast, fleetly jumped into hyperspace. Hux lay flat on the stretcher, lost in his thought, clutching the necklace tightly in his hand, paying no attention to tears streaming down.


	12. Chapter 12

Kylo tried to restrain his tantrum.

He once read a sentence in an ancient Jedi book. _All the pain in your heart comes from the anger of your incompetence._ It’s true. His incompetence resulted in the loss of an irreplaceable comrade, a confidential friend, and an almost lover at the same time.

Kef Bir, the ocean moon of Endor, was gloomy and cold. He heard Arkanis was a rainy planet. Was the sky there like here? Overcast with no sign of clear up. He desired to ask Hux this question, listening to him describe the wet climate on Arkanis. Hux’s hands would become cold because of those memories, and he would be more than happy to warm them using his own body temperature.

Kylo stopped himself from thinking the ice old body of Hux lying in a narrow coffin, following the Force to go after Rey. He landed Silencer safely in stormy waves, gazing on the wreckage of the second Death Star floating on the water like a giant skeleton.

The inside of wreckage was gloomy as a grave burying the glory of the old galactic empire. Rey’s Force field was getting stronger and stronger, quivering. His half of the dyad in the Force was in fear, escaping who she really was, the same thing he did for years.

The old Jedi and Sith arbitrarily divided force users into dark and light. The boundaries of the two sides became gradually indistinguishable from his perspective. If he belonged to the dark, then what was his increasing love for Hux. Such love didn’t torture him in the Force, it anchored him instead. Even the grief of losing Hux didn’t break this balance. Unbelievably, the hatred of revenge and the hope of inheriting Hux’s wish just offset.

Kylo was jealous of Rey, envied her getting the partiality of his biological mother. She should have known Rey was a Palpatine. Even if she didn’t realize her bloodlines, she must feel the dark side in the Force field of Rey. He felt it when she knocked him down on the Starkiller base. Leia was a powerful force sensitive, she could sense this without meaning to do it.

In the same situation, his dear mother pushed her blood son away and embraced a complete stranger.

A burst of noise reached where Kylo stood, the abandoned throne room. Rey tumbled not far from him, the twin Wayfinder fell to the ground and rolled towards him. Kylo stooped to pick it up. Hux was right, he predicted its existence. They had planned to stop Rey and other Resistance from arriving at Exegol before Hux left the Steadfast. Now Hux was gone. He can only buy time for Hux's beloved crew to reach safe zones.

“Look at yourself. You want to prove to my mother you’re a Jedi, but you prove something else, ” Kylo shook his head slightly as if he felt sorry for Rey. “You can’t go back now, as I can’t.”

He knew she can. He was lying to himself that Leia didn’t choose Rey over him.

“Give it to me,” Rey said nastily.

“The dark side is in our nature. Submit to it.”

She’s fighting a losing battle. What she should do was accepting her true self, both light and dark, instead of repulsing the dark and gulping the light.

“Give it…to me.”

Unsurprisingly, Rey wasn’t intrested in listening to him. Kylo gave a glance to the pyramidal device in his hand, saying goodbye to this exquisite antique voicelessly.

“If you ever go to Exegol, it will be with me,” Kylo destroyed the Wayfinder with a hard squeeze.

“NO!” Rey struck a blow with her lightsaber, Kylo dodged her attack easily, activating his blood-red saber.

 _Good._ The knight thought. _Let's have a good fight._

The suppressed sadness and anger broke free because of provocation. Their battlefield was moved from the throne room to platforms on the ocean. Monstrous waves soaked them to the skin. Kylo's vision was blurred, unable to tell whether it’s seawater, tear, or sweat sticking on his face.

He heard the stormtrooper traitor called Rey’s name with a horror-stricken facial expression. The ex-trooper cared about her, maybe even loved her. That’s not fair! Not at all. Why everybody favored her? His father, his mother, his uncle, the traitor, countless Resistance members, and even once himself. Why did everyone trust her, forgive her, and support her? She had innate dark side too, worse than him since Palpatine’s blood was running in her body. Why she could merge into a new-found family after losing her parents? Why he didn’t even deserve a mate who had really understood him?

Why? Why? Why!

Kylo didn't realize he was using all his strength to slash Rey. He’s on the edge of losing control.

Rey fell to the ground and fought against Kylo's attack in vain. She’s using up her power.

“Ben…”

A soft call came from the Force.

 _Mother._ Kylo responded instinctively, reaching out to her, releasing the lightsaber holding in his hand. However, he grasped nothing. The warm feeling in the Force disappeared like a flame extinguished by ice-cold rain.

A sharp pain came from the abdomen as Kylo falling to the ground. Rey stabbed him by his own lightsaber.

Rey must also feel what happened and widened her eyes in disbelief.

“Leia…” She choked, looking like she lost her mother again.

Rey put one hand on Kylo’s chest, calling the Force to heal his fatal wound. It repaired on the spot as if their life and death duel never happened.

Kylo turned his head and looked into Rey’s eyes.

 _She’s what I left, my younger sister without blood relation._ A thought appeared in Kylo’s mind by itself.

“I did want to take your hand. Ben’s hand,” Rey told Kylo, then turned her back to him and ran to the Silencer.

Kylo knew he should stop her, the only Wayfinder that can navigate to Exegol was in his ship, but he sat there watching her leave.

The knight adjusted his breathing and propped up slowly. He walked to the edge of platform, staring at the bottomless ocean, listening to the roar of the waves, and suddenly had an idea to end everything.

Kylo Ren had to admit his mother was always his weakness. Snoke once used his parents' vision to test him, and he was cleverly cheated the Palpatine’s clone. He can’t kill Leia, the woman who gave him life. He was perplexed when he joined Snoke, but gradually, he had a vague goal: he will prove that the so-called "dark side" can bring peace and prosperity to the galaxy; he will prove his path is right and his mother is wrong.

Now, there's no point in being right or wrong. The attempts for proving his correctness seemed child-like.

Kylo turned around, his old man was smiling.

“I miss you, son,” Han Solo looked affectionately at him.

“You’re just a memory.”

His father was not a Force sensitive, for him, death was the end.

“Your memory,” the imaginary smuggler didn’t deny. “Come home.”

“It’s too late. She’s gone.”

_And so did you. And Hux. Am I that annoying to force you all to leave me alone?_

“Your mother is gone, but what she’s fighting for has not gone.”

Scenes of the past rose before his eyes. Kylo saw his mother dressing up in the mirror again. She tenderly called him to help her braid the hair. Kylo...Ben liked to braid her soft hair around her head made it a natural crown, noble and elegant. Ben enjoyed sitting in the corner of the senate hall, listening to his mother's speech, watching her argue with senators for her faith. She was the most powerful woman he ever saw, with or without the Force ability. Her strength came from her leverage. As about his father, the Rebel war hero, Han Solo was not as glamorous as Leia, but still charming. In his childhood, most bedtime storied was told by his father. The adventure stories of smuggling were colorful, making little Ben excited and harder to sleep. Ben Solo put his own parents on a pedestal; he had felt they could do no wrong until they found a perfect excuse to escape raising a son who was persecuted by the dark side.

Ben Solo wanted to ask them why they were indifferent and let him go when he just changed his name to Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren wanted to ask himself, even so, the memory belonging to Ben Solo never really died, in his deep heart, they were still his parents, his weakness.

“Ben…”

“ I know what I have to do but I don’t know if I have the strength to do.”

_You are all gone, I have no mentor, advisor, and witness._

Han looked at him proudly and smiled, gently stroke his cheek.

“You do.”

“Dad…” _I love you._

“I know.”

Kylo turned around and threw lightsaber into the rolling sea.

He was the son of Leia Organa and Han Solo, Grandson of Darth Vader and Queen Amidala, the last Skywalker, the successor to both light and dark sides of the Force, as well as the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Kylo Ren and Ben Solo finally reached a settlement. If he survived, he would cast a new lightsaber after everything fell into place; a golden orange one, like sunshine, like Hux’s hair.

Han Solo's figure disappeared without a trace. A moment ago, he stood in front of Kylo so vividly. It’s a pity that he’s not a force user, or maybe one day Kylo would have enough courage to confess in the face of him, tell him he was sorry for making the most unforgivable mistake in the galaxy—killing his own father.

A First Order shuttle flew across the dark sky and landed next to Kylo. As the young knight puzzled, the door opened, exposing Captain Peavey stood in an unimpeachable imperial officer posture.

“My honor to see you again, Supreme Leader. General Hux sent me to meet you.”

Hearing Hux's name, Kylo wiped the seawater on his face with his hand to hide his fragile expression, strode onto the shuttle swiftly. He wasn’t surprised Hux had prepared a backup plan for him before his sacrifice, but he was a little surprised that Hux gave such an essential task to Peavey who had opinions on him.

“How could you know I need your help?”

“General Hux gave us the signal receivers of Silencer and the tracker you’re wearing. We found the two signals suddenly divided, so we came to check.”

Kylo Ren nodded, sat on one chair, and closed his sore eyes.

The veteran of the Galactic Empire hesitated, considering whether to tell the truth to the moody young leader. Peavey was used to harboring contempt for Hux, thinking his rise to power was nothing but unscrupulous methods and nepotism, the arrogant general was a fake schemer with a poor grasp of tactics. However, when he was secretly transferred back to the repaired Finalizer and saw her three younger sisters, he started to change his mind. Then, his prejudice against his younger commanding officer totally eliminated when he saw Hux’s limp body covered with bandages.

“Sir?”

“Hum?”

“General Hux was severely injured,” Peavey finished his sentence quickly, nervously waiting for Kylo’s reaction.

“What! What did you say?” Kylo hardly believed his own ears and sat upright.

“General Hux was severely injured when he was sent by General Quinn,” Peavey weighed the words. “But he was being treated.”

“He’s alive?”

“Of course, sir. He ordered me to come to your aid.”

Before Peavey understood why Kylo asked such a weird question, the young leader suddenly stood up and grabbed his shoulders in excitement.

“Thank you, Captain!” Kylo expressed his gratitude in a mixed feeling, crying and laughing. “Thank you all.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lab was reopened. Work slowed down my pace of updating. Only two chapters left, hope I can finish this within 2 weeks.

Hux was in Bacta tank when Kylo walked into the medbay. Good thing was, he’s wide awake, floating upright in translucent liquid medicine.  
This was the most blissful scene in Kylo Ren’s life. Joy danced in the Force, his and the general’s merged inseparably. A respirator covered half of Hux’s face, hiding his upturned mouth, so he pressed his hand against the tank wall to show his welcome. Kylo mirrored his movement, palm to palm. He was desperate to lock fingers with Hux, but the tank split them.  
“You’d better get yourself check by one of us, Supreme Leader,” a medic said. “General Hux’s treatment is gonna end in a minute. You may check him after your examination.”  
_Follow the doctor’s order_. Hux winked at him.  
“Very well, doctor. Please lead the way.”  
**  
Kylo got a full-body scanner, took a quick shower, and changed his ripped clothes to an unbecoming plain shirt. A nurse told him Hux had been transferred to the observation ward. The knight wasted no time heading that area. However, words failed him when Kylo laid his eyes on the recovering general. He wanted to call him a jerk for covering up the whole plan, to apologize that he didn’t protect him, to confess the strong emotional attachment…  
It was Hux who broke the silence.  
“Where is your scar?” Hux was wearing a vestlike medical device that fixing the broken ribs and malposed spines, lying stiffly on the leaning bed.  
Kylo cracked a smile and explained. “Rey stabbed me then healed me. The scar she left on my face was disappeared with the new wound.” It was too good hearing Hux’s voice.  
“How romantic!” Hux murmured sarcastically.  
Kylo chocked on Hux’s words. Hux had never become a green-eyed monster aboveboard, especially in romantic matters. Kylo was about to swear their love story was over if ever there was, but his mouth made its own mind and turned oath to flirting.  
“Right, my body is virgin land again. You may mark it as you like.”  
Hux could feel his face reddening with embarrassment, hiding it by turning his head away from Ren, which gave Kylo a chance to pecked him on the cheek.  
“Promise me, Hux. There won’t be another time that I feel you disappear from the Force.”  
Kylo locked his fingers with Hux’s, lifted his hand up, and kissed every knuckle.  
“You ask too much.”  
This is Hux, you beg him lie to you, he chooses to tell you the truth instead.  
“Could you tell me your real grand plan now? You made yourself a disposable part of the plan. What else?”  
“I will always die for the First Order,” Hux gazed into Kylo. He never truly thought of hurting the man, even during their tit-for-tat period. Kylo gave him a sense of familiarity though they were ostensibly contradictory in every aspect. Now he knew, they’re the two sides of a same coin with different patterns. He didn’t want to hurt his other half, so he chose to wear out his own side of pattern. “You’re the First Order, Ren.”  
This was the closest thing of “I love you” that Kylo had ever heard.  
He wanted to respond by similar poetic metaphor, wanted to say those three magic words, but the unknown future of the to come battle made him swallow them back. He won’t let his selfish claim become a burden for Hux if he couldn’t be at Hux’s side. So, he conveyed his love by kissing his lips carefully.  
“That’s too easy, general,” Kylo tried to make himself sound authoritatively and seriously. “As your Supreme Leader I’m asking you. Would you…would you live for me, for the Order.”  
The general looked at the man who concretized his career, lips tightened into a thin line.  
“As your general, the answer is yes. As your...your partner, I’ll answer it only in your arms.”  
This was the first time Hux had taken the initiative to show Kylo his vulnerability. He was washed out because of the near-death experience. Kylo moved to sit down beside Hux, cautiously went his arm along the back of the bed, beneath Hux’s shoulders. The general closed his eyes and turned his head into Kylo's neck, breathing the smell of standard military soap.  
“Yes, I do,” at that moment, Hux hid from whatever it was about to happen. “I’ll live for you from now on.”  
“So do I,” Kylo whispered, he wanted to weep without exactly knowing why.  
He had watched holo-videos of his parents’wedding, a sweet ceremony, a perfect ending of a childish bedtime story. Young Ben had imagined his own marriage and wonderment he’ll share with his the one, but the beautiful imagination gradually blurred with his parents' estranged relationship and hysterical call from the dark side. Hux’s oath brightened the long lost vision: he and his lover stood in front of a floor-to-ceiling window of a tower, overlooking the peaceful and prosperous cityscape.  
“You could name one of her sisters.”  
“Who are you talking about?”  
“The three new ships splintered off from the original Finalizer. We can’t always refer to them by numbers.”  
They had just been married a few seconds ago, and now it was time to name their daughters. Kylo found it amusing.  
“If I name one, what about the two left?”  
“I’ll name the third, and you’ll name the last when you come back,” Hux replied, without hesitation.  
Kylo thought for a minute, playing with Hux’s soft hair unconsciously.  
“Instaurator.”  
“Instaurator,” Hux repeated it sleepily, tasted the new name on his tongue. The doctor must have given him a painkiller and sleeping pills.  
“I can ease your injuries,” Kylo moved one hand to Hux’s chest as he said.  
“No need, I’m getting better sooner or later,” Hux grasped the hand. “Save your power for killing our enemies.”  
“Then go to sleep. I will be with you.”  
Hux’s eyes half-lidded, nodding. His breath soon became slow and steady.  
“Hux?”  
Confirming that Hux was asleep, Kylo quietly retracted his arm.  
He made towards the door, but stopped and turned to face lover again.  
He suddenly recalled when Starkiller base was brand new, he walked out of the interrogation room after he got the information from the Resistance pilot, Hux was there. Hux's indifferent expression irritated him. That was the first time he approached Hux's private space to intimidate him. “The map is in a droid, BB unit. I leave that to you.” He said coldly to Hux.  
How he wanted to let the time flow back. They wasted six years going against each other but became comrades in a few months and lovers in a few days.  
“As for the future, Hux,” Kylo said quietly. “I leave that to you.”  
**  
“Are you going to leave without saying goodbye, Lord Ren?”  
Kylo Ren was about to get into a Tie fighter when he heard a female voice. Captain Phasma was heading to him, with Captain Peavey and Lieutenant Mitaka at her both sides.  
“Yes. Sorry, I didn't have time to thank you all.”  
Mitaka looked at him in surprise.  
“You changed a lot, sir. I-I mean in a good way,” Mitaka said nervously.  
Kylo smiled at him. He finally felt like a leader, loved by his subordinates, never had to worry about being alone.  
“Kijimi was just destoied by the Sith Fleet,” Peavey informed. “The final battle is on.”  
“Then I should go now.”  
Peavey handed Kylo a receiver.  
“The receiver for tracking the wayfinder. General Hux ordered me to give this to you.”  
Kylo turned the device on, a light spot was moving. It must be Rey.  
“You’d better head to the wild space. Contact Captain Ruthford before you enter Benathy’s planet. Tell them it is their God Kylo Ren who send you there.”  
Phasma nodded. “We have uploaded the map you gave me into the ship’s database.”  
“Good. Be safe and…take good care of General Hux.”  
“We will.”  
Kylo climbed onto the Tie fighter.  
“I know it’s a cliche and may not be used often on our side, but I have no better wishes.” Peavey lifted his head, standing in imperial officer pose. “May the Force be with you, sir.”  
“May the Force be with us,” Kylo said with awe, “always.”


	14. Chapter 14

The light spot on the receiver stopped moving as Kylo jumped out of hyperspace. Rey was ahead of him to confront the Sith emperor. In their bond, he felt her hatred and anger that wanted to kill her grandfather, emotions he couldn’t be more familiar with. Rey definitely should ask him to be her teacher. His uncle and mother mistakenly thought that strengthening her light side would save her from suffering, but balance means to reconcile the two sides, not to deny either part.

Kylo steered his ship carefully between the Resistance fighters and the Sith Eternal fleet. Hux had sent the Star Destroyers’ weakness to the Resistance long ago: those ships can’t take off on its own due to the harshest atmospheric environments of Exogol, they required navigator ship’s guidance. Kylo realized that although Resistance fighters weren’t dominant in number, they clearly focused on firepower, indicating they knew the importance of shooting down the navigation tower, hoped they have reinforcements on the way.

**

“We’re offline, sir!” Masir Trach reported to Allegiant General Pryde with sweat rolling down from his forehead.

Pryde had switched the navigation signal to the Steadfast, which made their command ship the new target of Resistance fleet. Trach hesitated for a moment. If Steadfast guide the Sith Fleet out of Exogol's atmosphere, he would survive and might one day find a chance to slip away to see his Mitaka again. _Don’t be so emotional._ He told himself. His survival would come at the cost of the destruction of many innocent planets. Pryde and his new master would keep hunting them down and crashed them to ash. Trach gritted his teeth and secretly extended the restart time of the signal tower before Resistance members deactivated the signal.

“Restart the signal!” Pryde spluttered.

“We need to wait, sir,” shouted by another scanner officer.

Trach knew the navigation tower would never be on again; he made sure of that. He also knew he was going to die in the explosion that will consume the Steadfast soon. The ground forces of Resistance should blow up their enemy’s flagship if their leader knew a bit of military strategy.

He remembered the day he attended the commencement of the First Order Academy, the first time he met his love. Mitaka graduated at the top of his class, just like what Trach did years ago. Therefore, they gave speeches as past and present excellent students. Mitaka was smart but shy. Thinking of how nervously Mitaka invited him to take a holo photo, Trach raised his lip corner.

_Goodbye, Mitaka._

**

Kylo parked his ship next to Luke’s X-wing. He was curious about how Rey found it, but that didn’t matter. He was trying to find the right way to the throne room, suddenly, he saw the emperor’s wrinkled face with a self-satisfied smirk.

“All the Sith live in me! Only you have the power to save them. Refuse me, and your new family, die!”

He saw near the atmosphere of Exogol, the Resistance and its friends were beaten by the Final Order and Pryde’s force. He realized he saw through Rey’s eyes. The poor girl was too afraid to control the Force, she automatically reached out to him for help.

It's comforting to know that Rey relied on him. They were two beings who were one, their gathering power should be an irresistible force. Knowing this, he sent encouragement through their bond to cheer her up.

“Strike me down, take the throne!” The Sith emperor stimulated his granddaughter to take the last step.

Sensing Ben was coming, Rey almost burst into joyful tears. She nodded to the evil monarch who announced the beginning of the ritual loudly and crazily.

Kylo raced to Rey’s location. He ran so fast that he was rather out of breath when he blindly shot a royal guard. What greeting him cooled his heart. His armed knights surrounded him from two sides.

 _What are you doing?_ _Have you betrayed me?_ Kylo threw angry questions into their minds.

 _Kill you and finish our mission._ Trudgen Ren replied coldly.

They narrowed the circle, charged. Even now, Kylo didn’t want to hurt them, he couldn't forget the brotherhood. However, Ap'lek Ren and Ushar Ren struck him first without mercy. Their defenseless ex-master downed on his knees.

 _Sorry master, I-_ Kuruk Ren was guilty.

 _He’s not our master! Not before, not ever!_ Trudgen struck him again before he could stand up.

 _Weak! Pathetic!_ Ap'lek cursed raucously.

Cardo Ren and Vicrul Ren didn’t say anything but quietly hindered others’ attacks by their bulky bodies.

“The Jedi are dead!” Palpatine’s voice echoed in the dark cave.

Rey drew her weapon. In the blue light, she nodded firmly to him and let go of the lightsaber.

Kylo grabbed the saber delivered via their bond, smiling. He shrugged his shoulders, wielding the lightsaber once belonged to his grandfather, as knights stepping back in shock. He stabbed Trudgen in a flash, then pushed Ap'lek into an endless pit, Ushar was the next who died under his attack. He was so blind to call them brother. But, he avoided to really hurt Kuruk, Cardo, and Vicrul. They might not be loyal to him wholeheartedly, at least they didn’t completely served Palpatine either.

He finally stood next to her face to face, fighting shoulder-to-shoulder against their common enemy.

They drew the lightsabers together, confronting the evil Sith lord. The dyad in the Force, converged.

But they underestimated Palpatine.

“The life force of your bond, the power like life itself,” the emperor said darkly, reaching out his hand, drawing the life force from them ruthlessly.

Kylo and Rey fell weakly on the cold ground, their last strength was stolen.

“Look what you have made,” Palpatine stepped down from now useless life-support devices, speaking ironically. “I fell once, so fell of the last skywalker!”

Bone cracking pain came, Kylo was thrown down to a pit. He didn’t die…yet. At the bottom of the hole, hundreds of defective half-finish Snoke stared at him creepily. He had been there, the Sith lord’s secret lab.

Rey’s hopelessness overwhelmed their bond. She’s calling him, no, she’s calling every living that might help her.

_Be with me._

_Be with me._

_Be with me._

Kylo’s heart nearly broke as she prayed again and again. He took a long breath and closed his eyes, reaching to both sides of the Force, left to the light, right to the dark. He thought of Hux. His softness, cleverness, and considerateness are light; his coldness, trickiness, and aggression are dark.

_Be with us._

_Be with us._

_Be with us_

The Force answered them, or say, answered Rey. Voices of thousands of Jedi appeared in the bond. They heartened her, gave her the power to rise up. He knew they favored her. No ghost answered him when Ben called them. He even heard his respected grandfather’s voice through Rey’s sense. Bitter taste melted on Kylo’s tongue, but there was no time for envy, much less, guidance was no use to him anymore. He would be a cycle breaker, a builder of the new order, taking a path all of them had never chosen.

Palpatine was not totally wrong.

The Jedi is dead.

So does the Sith.

Kylo sat up and crossed his legs. He continuously transferred his power to Rey via the bond. She barely blocked the last Sith’s lightning attack, withstanding the increasing pressure. Kylo sensed the Skywalker’s lightsaber and passed it to her waiting hand.

“I’m all the Jedi!” She shouted.

After a loud explosion, everything was silencing.

Rey died with the Sith emperor.

Kylo sobbed. This was the ending he and Hux had thought about, but he could not accept it. He and Hux were two sides of the same coin, while he and Rey were complementary puzzles. He couldn’t bear losing any of them.

He knew what he should do.

He used up all the power left to condense into an illusion of himself. The same trick Luke used to cheat him in the battle of Crait.

The Force had its own rules. Kylo knew that when he brought Rey back to life, he might die, or lose his Force ability forever, but at this moment, he didn’t care.

Rey was so happy to see him. She called him Ben and kissed him innocently. He didn’t know what kind of feelings Rey had for him. She’s a good girl who deserved all best wishes, but he still needed to fraud her, sort of.

Rey and her friend were going to believe the death of Kylo Ren & Ben Solo, as well as the destruction of the First Order. He hoped they won’t be enemies when they meet again someday.

Kylo felt the bond was gradually weakening until it disappeared. At the same time, he could no longer feel a trace of the Force.

He laughed without humor to himself, no energy for the triumph.

Pains were consuming all over his body, he couldn’t walk, so he crawled to the Palpatine’s lab console. The base was about to ruin because of the falling ships. He downloaded all data from Palpatine’s database to a memory stick and deleted orginal sources. No one in the galaxy would know the blueprints of the planet-killer cannon and the clone technology of Force sensitives if he can’t make himself out of here.

Falling debris blocked Kylo's escape path. He sighed and accepted his fate.

When he was about to break the data stick he just got, two big hands lifted him up.

“Hold on, brother.” 

Cardo Ren and Kuruk Ren carried Kylo’s arms on their shoulders.

“Vicrul Ren will drive our ship here in no time. We got you, master.”

Kylo wanted to thank them, but he spat out a mouth of blood when he tried to speak.

“He’s not good. He can’t stand a long trip. Where should we go?” Kuruk asked.

“Tatooine…”

Kylo whispered before lost consciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

Kylo Ren didn’t know why he asked his knights took him to Tatooine. This was the only name that came to his mind at that time.

He had never been to Tatooine, although it was both his grandfather and uncle’s childhood place. Luke seldom told young Ben about his stories at Tatooine for unknown reseason. Kylo had wanted to make a pilgrimage of Darth Vader’s origin by visiting Tatooine but found no chance.

For both Snoke and the New Republic, Tatooine was a savage place with no value, making it a "free" planet without a legitimate government. Kylo guessed he and his knights had a low probability of encountering Rey or her friends at Tatooine. They could take a break there and find Hux later.

What Kylo didn't expect was that without the protection of the Force, he became weak. The lack of water made the situation worse. His already infirm body was racked by high fever. Vicrul Ren proposed to take him to another planet to find a doctor. He turned the idea down because their ship, Night Buzzard, was too easy to attract the Resistance and its alliance’s attention.

High temperatures could cause hallucinations. Kylo had lost track of reality. In a moment, he felt that he was abandoned on the empty battlefield of Exogol; but in the next moment, he was in Hux’s warm embrace. His whole body ached, and he felt cold and hot by turns. When he felt moist in his mouth, he drank desperately. It tasted bitter, but it’s fine for him as long as it’s liquid.

Kylo recovered from his fever one week after they came to Tatooine.

A kind elderly woman fed him blue milk as supplement nutrition, and also a bowl of herbal soup.

“Your brothers have gone to the market with my husband. Don't worry, they will be back soon. ”

“Brothers?”

“Forgive me. I’m a dotard, forgot you have been sleeping for a week!” The lady wiped Kylo's face with a wet towel, smiling. “I’m Ye. Cardo, Kuruk, and Vicrul said you’re their youngest brother Kylo. It’s good to finally see you awake, Kylo.”

“It’s good to see you too, and thank you, madam.”

“You should thank your brothers. They used their body temperature to alleviate your fever and frantically searched for herbs. You are so blessing by having blood brothers. My husband has five brothers of his own, though they came from different families, they will die for each other just like yours...”

Ye's voice gradually weakened in Kylo’s ears, and he fell into a deep sleep again. He never thought that without the Force, he was as vulnerable as a baby—perhaps he wasn’t this fragile even when he was a newborn. He stayed in bed for another two weeks before he could barely walk. More than once, he tried to wave his finger to bring the food not far away from the bed to his hand. The once negligible Force tricks now seemed to be unrealistic magic to him. He felt useless when he had to ask help from Ye, a person doubled his age and halved his height.

Staying in bed drove Kylo insane. Would Hux still want him, a useless man, being his leader, or rather, his life partner? He’s nothing without the Force. He didn’t have a brilliant mind and rich managerial experience like Hux. He wasn’t even a match to an ordinary officer since he didn’t have a diploma from the Academy. Indeed, he used to be a great warrior and a remarkable pilot, but he relied on the Force to foresee his rival’s movement. He wasn’t sure if he could beat them without the bonus of his gift.

He started to truly understand where Hux's hostility towards him came from.

He’d regarded his inherent ability as he deserved, but this world shouldn’t have privileges at the beginning. It’s unfair to men like Hux, like Ye’s husband Yan-Qui, one of the “Six Brothers”.

It took Kylo some time to find out who the Six Brothers were and what they were doing.

They were locals of Tatooine, four humans and two Tuskens, who fed up with disasters, conflicts, and deaths caused by Tatooine’s lack of water resources, and declared war on their homeworld's harsh environment.

Their thinking was straightforward: the surface of the planet can’t store water because of no natural vegetation. If vegetation could grow on the land, they would have the hope of reducing sandstorms, regulating water storage, increasing crop yields, and realizing peaceful coexistence of different species in the end.

After being able to move slowly, Kylo gradually saw each of the Six Brothers face to face outside Ye’s homestead. They were all busy cultivating delicate saplings purchased from smugglers with precious water, no one expressed doubts about his appearance and name.

One day, his curiosity got the best of him, so he asked Yan-Qui directly.

“Have you never heard of my name or seen my face in media?”

“Of course, I did. Tatooine is far away from the core galaxy, but not isolated,” Yan-Qui drew heavily on his cigarette and puffed out a cloud of smoke, grinning. “But what does it matter who you are? The Galactic Empire, the New Republic, the Resistance, the First Order… They come and go. The common currency traded with merchants and smugglers has been changing from one to another. What they left behind were discarded spaceship components and broken armors. No one cares about our homeland, except ourselves. They don’t care whether we were oppressed by slave owners or by Huttt Clan, or we killed each other for water and food. No matter which regime comes to power, it will focus no attention on us. So, why should I bother to tell you are a young man named Kylo Ren of the same age as my son, or the media called ‘the evil Supreme Leader’?”

Listening what the elder local just said was like an unexpected punch to Kylo’s stomach. He wished to argue but stop on a second thought.

“I care,” he said. “I care.”

Yan-Qui looked round at Kylo, frowning, as if baffling.

“I appreciate that,” Yan-Qui smiled politely, looking vacantly at the distant desert. “My dream is a forest will grow from here to there.” He pointed his gnarled finger at a distance as far as he could. “There will be a tree every eight steps. You can’t even see its border at a glance. If I can’t see this sight, my son and daughter will. If they can’t either, then my grandchildren will.”

Here and now, Kylo Ren felt the man sitting next to him was the bravest person in the world.

Kylo had an idea of what he could do.

He convinced Albrekh to find a way to repair the decades-old moisture vaporators at long-abandoned Lars moisture farm with him. The former Knights of Ren’s blacksmith grumbled he’s a craftsman, not a technician, but eventually, he got off the Night Buzzard, following Kylo to Luke Skywalker’s childhood home.

They encountered many difficulties. The machine had been in disrepair for too long, plus Kylo was still recovering and easy to get tired, leading to their pretty slow progress. He couldn't help thinking of how Hux had filled himself with cups of coffee in his office for going over a design drawing of updated Star Destroyer. How could he make that!

When they were about to succeed, the homestead welcomed an uninvited guest.

Rey.

Albrekh had headed to black market for a replacement part of the vaporator, only Kylo was there.

He hid nervously in a corner, watching Rey walk around the farm. He suddenly realized that Rey couldn't sense him. Not even a trace of the Force left in his body now.

Rey didn’t stay long. She wrapped two lightsabers in red cloth and buried them next to the entry of the farm.

“There was no one for so long. Who are you?”

Ye came to deliver dinner to Kylo and happened to meet Rey.

“I’m Rey.”

“Rey who?”

“Rey Skywalker.”

Kylo wasn’t surprised by her new name and rejoiced for her. Under the setting suns, the view of Rey's back was beautiful. He enjoyed the magnificent sunset scene with his younger sister silently.

**

Kylo had never thought he could do so many things without the Force until recently. He successfully negotiated with local Jawa, repaired the old moisture vaporator, nursed seedlings, and defeated the ex-leader of a Tusken Raider clan by bare hands.

He has accepted the fact that he might lose the Force forever. Although he missed the convenience brought by the Force from time to time, he stopped being negative.

He was still a warrior, tried to be a leader, might to be a … husband, if Hux allowed.

Kylo dug the lightsabers out of the sand. It’s okay there were no crystals left in their hilts since probably he would never use such weapon again. He just wanted to keep something that stands for his family.

“Safe trip.”

Ye hugged him and kissed his cheek, suppressing her tears.

Kylo hugged everyone came to see them off. He patted Albrekh’s shoulder hard, who decided to stay here.

“I will be back,” Kylo promised to the Six Brothers. “I will bring more people to help you build the homeland you dream.”

“You are the one who destines to do big things, Kylo,” Yan-Qui said jokingly. “Don't worry about us, we can fight our own war. But we always welcome you. Any time.”

Kylo took a last look at Lars farm. A place where his grandfather’s legend started, also a place where his future launched.

**

Hux couldn’t sleep the night before preliminary talks among planet governors.

He came to the observation deck for relaxation but found that someone else had the same issue as he was.

“Captain Mitaka.”

The newly promoted captain of Reviver turned, greeting his general with respect. Hux kept his words. He named the third sister of Finalizer Reviver, left her youngest sister unnamed. Ren would name her when he was back. He hypnotized himself.

“You should rest, captain.”

“The same to you, general.”

Mitaka had taken Trach’s necklace out from under his upper uniform, hanging it on his chest. Hux would never forget Mitaka’s heart-wrenching crying when he gave the necklace to him.

Three months have passed since the battle of Exogol. Their lovers didn’t return.

“Would you mind if I ask what’s inside the pendant?”

Hux could tell the pendant of the necklace was a mini-projector, but he didn’t dare to activate it when he kept it. It’s a secret that belonged to its owner.

“Sure.”

Mitaka pressed a hidden button. A holo photo of Trach and Mitaka appeared in front of them.

“You told me he wanted to see the new home when we win the war,” Mitaka said softly. “This is how it works.”

“I’m sorry.”

Hux hated things beyond his control. He should have done better to save Trach, or he should have gone to Exogol with Ren.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, General Hux,” Mitaka turned off the holo photo. “Masir will always be with me. I can feel him everywhere in the Order. He wasn't dead, he just- just…” The young captain couldn’t control his emotion anymore, sobbing. “He’s the soul of the Order now.”

**

All participants from different planets had taken seats in the conference room. Benathy’s king chose to join visually because of his giant body size.

As the host of the talks, Hux sat at the head of the table.

He took a breath and about to declare the meeting open; a tall figure walked in.

“Supreme Leader?!”

Hux stood up from his seat in surprise.

“My God, Lord Ren.”

The king of Benathy lowered his head, putting one hand over his chest.

Kylo Ren nodded to the king, gently pressed on Hux's shoulder, let him sit back. He sat gracefully in one of the guest seats without crumpling his suit.

“On behalf of the First Order, I sincerely welcome you all,” Hux announced. “We’re here for peace, stability, and prosperity…”

They made eye contact, sharing a knowing smile.

_We’re here for the New Order._

~~End~~


	16. Epilogue

The preliminary talks was a success.

However, Kylo Ren was restless.

After the formal dinner, Kylo and Hux sat in the open-air garden of their temporary official residence, toasting the success of their first step.

“Are you available, Hux?” Kylo asked out of the blue.

“I’ll be busy tomorrow. Drafting a speech for the upcoming formal conference, but if you…”

“I mean,” Kylo blushed slightly, bracing himself. “Are you available for a romantic relationship.”

Kylo knew he has hopelessly fallen in love with Hux, but he wasn’t sure whether their previous intimacy was due to Hux's real feeling or the impulsive action caused by the unknown future.

Hux was totally stunned by Kylo’s bald confession. He burst into laughing, choked on his wine.

“Well…” Hux deliberately turned on his datapad. “Let me check my schedule first.”

“Hux!”

“It seems I have a boyfriend opening. What do you think, Supreme Leader? Any recommendation?” He leaned to Kylo’s space as he spoke.

“I volunteer,” Kylo nibbled on Hux’s lower lip with a smirk. “Your satisfaction is guaranteed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finished it! To be honest, I had given up writing this fic when chapter 3 was in progress. My English is so-so, barely enough for writing academic essays. (Believe or not, academic writing is easier since clearness and accuracy are the only requirements.) It's so difficult to express feelings in another language! So, I abandoned it.
> 
> Then, COVID came. I was boring during self-isolation, so I continued. I tried my best to show the beauty of kylux love. Hope I didn't do a terrible job.
> 
> Thank you all for kudos and comments. You have no idea how happy you made me.
> 
> Side stories are on the way. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please play with me at tumblr (ID is the same "lengfeilee") if you like.


End file.
